Awakening the Sleeping Dragon
by RainbowSkittles7394
Summary: Evelyn, Emily and Katie are just some normal girls you would see living life...until they get sucked into the Naruto world. Why are they here? What secrets can possibly be lingering in their pasts?What if something was hidden in the shadows watching their every move?Now they must become powerful ninjas. And so what if they happen to run into some romantic interests along the way...
1. AHHHHHH! BLOODY MARY!

***HI! Um so...this is my first story...EVER...so please be nice. And for some of you who don't like cursing, there may be a few curse words in the first chapter. Not sure about the others but just giving you a heads up. Also, seeing how everyone else says this, I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS! JUST EVELYN, EMILY, KATIE, AND OTHER RANDOM CHARACTERS WHO JUST HAPPEN TO APPEAR! Thank you!***

* * *

**Chapter 1-**AHHHHHH! BLOODY MARY!

**Evelyn's POV**

"Bullshit!"

"Fuck you!"Julia grumbled flipping me off before picking up the massive pile of cards.

Hearing chuckles all around us, I flash them an innocent smile and a peace sign. BS is a fun game, especially when you're winning.

For those of you who don't know what BS is, its a card game that I usually play. My dad, or foster dad, taught me to play it at a very young age so I can shut up and go play with the neighborhood kids! You pretty much have to get rid of all your cards first and trick people into thinking you are telling the truth in the process. So my dad pretty much taught his child to lie. Isn't that nice?

A while ago, me and my friends decided playing this fun little card game in school, outside at dismissal.

It was only suppose to be a little game with a deck of cards but noooooooooooooo. All of a sudden, everbody just decided that they just HAD to play too.

I mean this game is only suppose to have up to five people, NOT ELEVEN GODDAMN PLAYERS! because of that, instead of telling them to get the fuck away and get hit by a car like Julia tried to do, my friend Emily just HAD to be nice and let them all play as well. Of course there weren't enough cards, so we decided to use not one, but two deck of cards.

"Two Jacks, I win!" I said putting down my two remaining cards

"BS" Katie said flipping over the cards.

"Ha! Take it! I win!" I hollered pumping my fists in the air.

"FUCK THIS!" Julia said throwing the cards up in the air.

And just like that, hell broke loose. It was raining cards everywhere today and I'm pretty sure one somehow got into my shoe.

Seeing how the teachers were on their way over, I'm leaving. If I walk home with an office referal, I'd become handicap.

"Uhhh. im just gonna leave now..." I said quickly, picking up my backpack running to the bathroom.

"WAIT! We're coming too!"

Looking back, I see my two besties Emily and Katie following close behind.

"Oh hey! Do you have to take a waz too?"

"Um no. I just gotta check my hair," Emily said. That was when I noticed how messy her hair looks with a few cards sticking out of her blonde locks here and there. So I did wat anyone would've done. I started laughing my ass off.

"Its not funny!"

"HAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS" I said between laughs.

"Thaaanks you're so nice" Emily said sarcastically.

What? Its not my fault it looks like something a cat would cough up. Okay, just kidding. But it was pretty close to looking like that...no offence...

"I know. Aren't I so awesome?! Anyway. What about you Katie?" I asked between laughs.

"Um. I just wanted to follow you guys," she said in a quiet, adorable voice.

Out of the three of us, Katie is the sweetest. Shes like an adorable little girl. No. Scratch that. She IS an adorable little girl. She could make the most adorable puppy dog face that would melt your heart and do whatever she desires you to do. She has the big brown eyes to do it.

Well since I'm describing Katie, i might as well tell you about Emily too!

Emily is what you would call...blonde. In more ways than one. Both hair color and personality wise. Well she's not really stupid, she in fact, shes in my advanced gifted class. She just has a lot blonde moments. No really.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_'Hey Emily guess what?' _

_'What?'_

_'Tomorrow's Chinese New Year!'_

_'Really? I thought Chinese New Year passed.' _

_'Nope. It says right here!' *shows Emily calendar.*_

_'Oh, but wasn't it last year?'_

-_- ..._no comment..._

**_End_**

I then snapped out of my mini flashback for my mind to process that I was suppose to reply... Yeah... I guess out of the three of us, I was the most special...

" Awww. You're so nice! Now can you help Emily get that stuff out of her hair? NATURE'S CALLING!" I ran into the stall, not giving her time to answer. Well when you gotta go, you gotta go. and I NEED to go.

I finished my business, washed my hands, and walked out to see my best friend struggling to fix my other best friend's hair. At least they got all the cards out.

"You look fine." I said.

"Easy for you to say. Your hair is gorgeous."

"Is it?" I usually leave my long black hair free and wild so I really don't see anything special about it.

"Here. Let me help." I took out a brush and started brushing. "There. All better."

"Yeah. You look great Emily!" Katie said smiling brightly.

"Thanks guys," Emily said looking into the mirror.

"Wait. What's that?" Katie asks.

"Huh?" I look closer to find that there is indeed something happening in the mirror.

"Um. I think we should go. I dont think giant ripples usually appear on mirrors on a daily baisis" said Emily a bit creeped out.

"Hold on a sec," I said looking closer. A hand suddenly reaches out and grabs my arm. I'm pretty sure that if i didn't already just go to the bathroom, i would've peed right now.

"AHHHHHH! BLOODY MARY!" I scream, struggling against its grasp. On instinct, Emily and Katie grab onto me and start to pull the oposite way.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yell. but it was no use. Just as I was about to die, something small went flapping by and slammed into the anonymous hand.

What was that? A fairy? Whatever it was, and whatever it was doing didnt work 'cause i was still being pulled deeper and deeper into the mirror. Until everything went black.

* * *

***So that's the first chapter! Hope you guyz enjoyed! Plz don't steal. The only other websites I might post this on is possibly Quotev and Fanfiction. Leave a comment and peace! Until next time! BYEE!***


	2. WTF!

**Chapter 2-**WTF?!

* * *

**Rock Lee's POV**

I am now going out with Guy sensei and my team to do some youthful training.

"TODAY! IF I CANNOT DO FOUR HUNDRED PUSH-UPS, I'LL HIT THE DUMMY EIGHT HUNDRED TIMES! IF I CANNOT HIT THE DUMMY EIGHT HUNDRED TIMES, I'LL DO TWO THOUSAND JUMP ROPES!

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT LEE! HOW ABOUT WE ALL HAVE A RACE TO SEE WHO IS MOST YOUTHFUL?!"Guy sensei said matching my tone.

"Oh god no. I don't need any of this. I just had lunch," Tenten said sulkingly.

"Just ignore them," Neji said, shaking his head.

"IT IS ON GUY SENSEI!" I said then running as fast as my youthful legs could carry me, when I wasn't looking at where I was going suddenly came crashing down on my face tripping on what looks like three bodies lying around.

"Oh my god. Are they dead?" Tenten asks horrified.

Guy sensei didnt say anything as he walked over one of them to check their pulses while Neji activated his Byakugan.

It was three girls around our age to be exact and out of the three, one of them was absolutely beautiful! When she wakes up, I shall make her my youthful girlfriend!

"They're alive, just knocked out" said Guy sensei.

"Their chakra is flowing normally with no disturbances. If that's the case, why are they here right outside the gates of Konaha?" Neji says, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Well that's a relief" Tenten said, letting out a huge breath that she didn't know she was holding.

I slowly walked over to my soon to be youthful girlfriend and looked at her delicate figure.

Truely a sleeping beauty. Her silky black hair was long and flowing which reached her waist and her bangs framed her face perfectly. Her skin is like porcelain and she had the most beautiful face with full lips, high cheek bones, and long eyelashes.

Although, her and the other two seem to be wearing particular clothes and seem to all have backpacks laying around. Are they traveling or something?

I lean in closer to get a better look when her eyes suddenly shot open.

They were the deepest shade of cearulean blue I've ever seen. They were even a deeper blue than that Naruto kid's eyes and I couldn't help but just get lost in them.

That is, until she snapped me out of it when she screamed.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

I woke up to find some random guy with a bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows looking at me with hearts in his eyes.

Wait. HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA hol-ah. Bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows...? Now where did I see that before...?

It took a long worth of starring when I suddenly realized who it was...it was Rock Lee. I was in the Naruto universe. I screamed.

My scream woke up both Katie and Emily and they shot up. Kinda like when you pour ice cold water onto someone when they're asleep. Hehe.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! DID SOMEONE GET HIT BY A TRACTOR?! 911!" Emily shrieks.

I sweat drop.

Holy cow. I can sweat drop!

"Um, where are we?" Katie asks standing up but then falling back down. Yeah. I know how she feels. My head is throbbing right now.

Then a guy with long brown hair and pale eyes with no pupils O_O which im guessing is Neji answers.

"You are outside the gates of Konohagakure. We found you lying there, unconcious. State your business." he says firmly.

"...Kono-what?" Emily asks, confused and completely ignored that command.

Not giving time for anyone to answer, Lee jumps in grabbing my hands together with hearts still in his eyes. Wow. I completely forgot about him.

Kneeling down on one knee, he says, " You are beautiful! Will you be my girlfriend? I swear I will protect you with my life!"

I stood there frozen and feeling really weirded out while Emily starts giggling.

I snap out of it and sent her a life threatening glare.

"Uh. But we don't ever know each others' names yet," I half lied. I knew his but he knew nothin of mine's. "Besides, I just went through a tough break up." Ok, now THAT time I lied.

"You did?" Katie says confused causing me to elbow her. "Oh. You did!" she then says convinced.

"Anyway" I said, not giving Lee time to respond."My name is Evelyn and these are my two best friends. The blonde one is Emily and the adorable one is Katie."

"Wait. Why does she get to be called 'the adorable one' and i just get referred to as 'the blonde one'?" Emily says kind of offended.

"Because that's what you are!" I said defending myself.

"Still! Can't I be called the pretty one?"

"Fine! The pretty one is Emily. HAPPY?!"

"Very much!" she said with a satisfied nod.

A girl with two buns which i recognize as Tenten then (hey! that rhymes!) jumps in to answer.

"Well I'm Tenten. That's Neji Hyuga, the guy proposing is Rock Lee, and the bigger version of him is our teacher, Guy sensei!" she said while genstering to each and every one of them.

"Well nice to meet you all" I said, giving them a bright, close eyed smile.

"Wait. So is his first name Rock? Or is it those kinds of names that you say together like Mary Jane?" Emily asked.

"Um. I think you just call hime Lee..." Katie says.

"Ooooohhh. Okay."

"Well im not gonna say it again. State your business here. What are you doing outside of Konoha?" Neji interupts and says rather rudely.

" Geez. You don't have to be so rude about it." Emly says offended.

" Yeah! Calm your nipples!" I said teasingly.

Neji grows an anime vein and not wanting him to kill us, Katie jumps in to our rescue.

"Um, we don't know how we got here. We were originally at school but then we got pulled into this mirror by this anonymous hand, don't ask me how, and judging from what I see, we are in the middle of a forest in some foreign land with nowhere to stay, no food, water, or clothes what-so-ever"

Neji's eyes soften as she said that. Looks like he has a soft side for her. Who doesnt? She's so adorable.

"Well lets take you to the Hokage and then we'll see what happens next. ONWARD WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Guy sensei says.

"Guy-sensei is the coolest! He practically GLOWS with cool!" Lee yells following close behind.

"The Hoka- what?" Emily asks even more confused.

"Nevermind that. Let's just go" I said pushing her.

And just like that, we were on our way to see the Hokage.

Honestly, I always had a secret obsession with Naruto. No one knew. So I really couldn't wait to actually become a ninja.

But what I don't get, is how we got here. This is a made up universe, right?

What about that hand that pulled us in? Is it still out to get us? It must still be out there somewhere.

Whatever it was, it was persistent and wouldn't stop until we were through the portal.

There were no reports where someone mysteriously disapearing or anything strange happening and every single person who went in before before us were fine. So that means that either we were just there at the wrong place and the wrong time, or that thing was waiting for a specific group of people...

Or person...

Me...

* * *

*** So that's the second chapter! Hope you guyz liked it! BYEE!***


	3. The Girl with the Tattoo

**Chapter 3**- The Girl with the Tattoo

* * *

**Emily's POV**

There was silence the whole time walking to the Hokage's. You know, besides Lee and Guy sensei ranting about youthful everything is.

I had to talk to Evie and Katie.

Where the heck were we?

As far as I know, we were at school and now we're stuck in the middle of the forest where we met these weird dressed people.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

I'm blonde! There's only so much I can process in my head!

I look down at my phone and find a text message from a three way chat with Evie and Katie. Some how, it's still intact.

* * *

**Evie**: hey. i dontknow what happened. but i think i no where we r.

**Katie**: where r we? these people look familiar. wait. it cant be

**Evie**: i think it is...

**Me**: wat? i dont understand. wats happening here?!

**Katie**: how did we get here in the first place?

**Evie**: idk but a hand came out and we were sucked inside the mirror. u think they're actually ninja?

**Me**: i dont understand...

**Evie**: wat isnt there to understand?

**Me**: the words hand, mirror, and ninja dont go well together

**Katie**: wat. u dont remember wat happened?

**Me**: heelllooo. im blonde. u have to explain to me these kinds of things.

**Evie**: i think we're in the naruto world

**Me**: oh. u mean that confusing ninja cartoon thingy?

**Evie**: yes. emily. the confusing ninja cartoon thingy

**Katie**: how is it confusing?

**Me**: well i was watching and they were talking. and then all of a sudden, they started fighting and i was just like 'wat? i dont understand. wat just happened?'

**Evie**: ...no comment...

**Me**: wat?! dont say that! im not THAT blonde.

**Evie**: yeah ok. watever makes u sleep at night.

* * *

Just as I was about to reply, Neji snatches my phone out of my hand.

"What is this?" he asks.

Wow. Either we are no where near home, or this guy just lives in a cave his whole life.

"It's a cellphone. Now give it back!" I said snatching it back.

I spent A LOT of money on this iPhone so I am not gonna lose it!

"We're here," announced the Guy sensei as he knocks on the door.

Who names their child Guy? What does sensei even mean?

Oh. It could be his last name. Now THAT makes since.

There was a faint 'come in' on the other side as we opened and preceded through the door.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

He's old...

That's the only thing that came to mind when looking at him.

He looks even older when seeing him in person.

Why can't he do that transformy thingy that Tsunade does to look young? It helps more than plain old lotion, thats for sure. I mean his skin looks wrinkled up like a freakin raisin! And that's saying something!

_***Thump***_

"Ow! What was that for?!" I said rubbing my head and glaring at Neji.

"Lord Hokage asked you a question"

"Yeah? Well 'Lord Hokage' can wait"

The old man let out a sigh and shook his head disapprovingly.

What? Was it something I did? Well Neji's the one who whacked me in the head, and I'm the one who gets in trouble?! Oh its on Neji! Keep your eyes open when you sleep tonight because ITS IN LIKE DONKEY KONG!

"What are your names?" the Hokage asked for the second time.

"Oh. My name is Evelyn and these two are my best buds. The brunette is Katie and the 'pretty' one is Emily" I said putting quotes on the word pretty.

Emily looks at me with a satisfied grin while Katie just looks at the ground with her hands behind her back trying to supress a nervous blush.

"Do you have any last names?" he asks.

I look at the ground and smile saddly.

I'm an orphan. I dont have a last name. Of course I had foster parents, but I couldn't bare the thought of taking their last name. The way I think of it, why would I change my last name to their's when they treat me like shit? If I do that, it's pretty much saying that I was their child and their property. Like hell that was ever gonna happen. Although, there was this one family, but they're gone now. So I might as well get over it.

I wonder what Emily and Katie's last names are...

I know wat ur probably thinking right now.

They're your best friends. How can you not know?! What kind of friend are you?!

Well, we don't like talking about our lives at home. We always introduced ourselves with our first names and our first names only. I don't even think the teachers know what they are. Well there are some cases where sudstitutes would say the last name that I was suppose to have, but it would only change the next week. Yes. I change foster homes a lot.

"Um. Well. You see. I don't have a last name. As for them, well, I really don't know..." I say scratching my head.

"That's because we don't have one. Well I'm speaking for myself. IDK about Katie." Emily says shaking her head.

We all turn and looked at Katie.

She seems to be thinking long and hard about something.

"Nope. Don't have one," she finally replies.

"I see..." said the hokage as he starts to think.

"Tell me. Where did you that tattoo?" he asks looking straight at me.

"Huh? What tattoo? I don't remember ever getting a tattoo. Those things freakin' hurt like hell! I mean, from what i heard."

I was really confused. I don't remember signing up for a tattoo. Or is it someone that's behind me that he was talking to?

I whirl 180 degrees around expecting to see either Emily or Katie behind me, but nothin.

I turn back around to see the Hokage pointing down. I look down, and right on my left thigh, was a blue tattoo engraved there.(it looks like that symbol in fairy tail if ur wondering)

Da fuq?! How did that get there?

"The look on your face says that it wasn't always there before. Am I right?"

I just slowly nod.

What else am I suppose to do?! Here I am, thinking that one of these people could have drugged me and put that there as some joke! Try having that thought stuck in your mind! It's not pleasant! In fact, it's the complete opposite of pleasant!

"It looks familiar. Anyway, since you girls have no home or anything, how about you stay here and become leaf genins?"

I was practically jumping up and down. Why wouldnt I?! I was gonna be a ninja!

"What's a genin?" Emily asks.

Of course she would ask that.

I face palm.

"Its pretty much a ninja ranking"

"Oooooohhhh. I WANNA BE A NINJA!"

"REALLY?! NO WAY! ME TOO?!" I yelled excitingly matching her tone while Katie just giggles and everyone else sweat drops.

"Great. Here are the keys to where you are staying and some money. I expect for you to pay me back as soon as you can."

"No problem old man!" I said earning another smack from Neji.

"OW! Stop that!"

"I wouldn't have to whack you if you would've just paid your respects to Lord Hokage"

Grrrrrrr...

"Fine! Thank you 'Lord' Hokage,"

Then I turn to Neji, "I hope your happy."

He smirks at me.

Grrrrr...

"Guy, stay. I need to discuss with you some issues that come to mind. The rest of you may leave" the Hokage speaks up.

I bow respectfully not risking another smack from Neji and so does everyone else.

We all walk out the door one by one.

When it was my turn, I turn around and slam the door into Neji's face.

"HA! KARMA'S A BITCH! ISN'T IT!" I screamed so he could hear on the other side. Then I grabbed Emily's and Katie's hand and ran.

"BYEE! GOTTA GO! ILL SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW!" i yelled behind my shoulder to let lee and tenten know... well that we would see them tomorrow.

"Now lets go shopping! I'm sick amd tired of getting these weird looks from people" -_- I yelled back to the both of them.

I don't see anything wrong with what we were wearing. I was just wearing a casual crop top and short shorts while emily wore skinny jeans and a hoodie. Katie on the other wore a skirt with a graphic tank.

"Sure! Sounds great!" they said in unison.

"Yay! We're off to the ninja mall!"

And we were off!

* * *

**Guy's POV**

"Guy, I want you to train them and see wat they can do. Especially the girl with the tattoo."

"Yes sir, Lord Hokage. But may I ask, what's so special about her?" The curious got the best of me.

"That tattoo she possesses is the symbol for the Miyazaki Clan."

I stare at him, my mouth agape.

The Miyazaki Clan, also referred to as the great dragon clan (uh no, thats not really what Miyazaki means. I just liked the name. hehe.)

The Miyazaki Clan were one of the most powerful clans in the history of the shinobi world. They was known for the incredible power they possess. They were trained by the legendary dragons themselves. I have heard legends about the wonders of their clan. What youthful people.

"So you think she's part of the Miyazaki Clan?"

"It is possible. The Miyazaki Clan was truely powerful, but as powerful as they were, I'm afraid all good things have to come to an end. They were wiped out about the same time the nine tailed fox went on a rampage by something even greater. By something even they couldn't handle."

"So she could very well be the last of her clan? Are you sure she's not an imposter? Anybody could've gotten a tattoo and faked it."

"That is true. However, when born in the Miyazaki Clan, it shows up at birth without having to engrave it on and can show up and dissapear at anytime. It comes and goes whenever necessary. Did it appear before she got here?"

I shook my head.

"Not that I saw"

I had eyes as sharp as a halk. Nothing can get by the beautiful blue beast of Konoha!

"Yeah. I didnt think so. You're dismissed."

* * *

***Third chapter done! Thx for reading! Comment! BYEE!***


	4. Training

**Chapter 4-**Training

* * *

**Katie POV**

We finished window shopping a while ago so we decided to go buy ourselves some supplies.

We pretty much had to split up to get ever thing we needed. Then we were to meet back at the apartment that we were staying at.

I finished buying some food and headed back. By the time I got there, Emily and Evie were already standing in front of the door.

"Sorry for the wait. There was a lot of food to buy and there was just so much to choose from!"

"It's fine. We just got here ourselves," Emily said assuring me.

"DID YOU GET IT?!" Evie asked excitedly jumping up and down like a five year old.

Emily finally realized what she was talking about and joined in.

"OH! OH! DID YOU?! DID YOU?!"

"YEAH! COME ON! I'M DYING HERE!"

I sweat drop and then giggled. Oh my hyperactive friends.

"Calm down. Of course I have it," I said waving a bag full of chocolate up in the air.

That was probably a bad idea.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" both of them shouted before completely glomping me.

I push them off of me and stood up rubbing my head.

"Owie. That hurted."

"Hurted? I don't think that's a word..." Emily said.

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Yes it is!" I pouted.

"Guys!" Evie said while munching on a piece of chocolate. "Katie, I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure that 'hurted' is not a word"

"It is to me," I said pouting even more.

"Of course it is. Here!" Evie said handing me the bag of delicious goods.

My frown turned into a happy face as I start munching on it as well.

"Aw. No fair. Gimme gimme!" Emily said.

Evie tossed her a piece and she caught it in her mouth. Cool!

That's when I noticed the weird looks we were getting in the hallway.

Oh my god! We were still in the hallway. It didn't even occur to me to go inside. It totally slipped my mind.

I look over at Emily and Evie devouring the sweets like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Um guys?"

They stopped munching and turned to me.

"I think we should go inside now..."

It took awhile for the idea to sink into their minds, especially Emily's, and they finally realized that we were still in the hallway.

Evie stood up scratching her head and blushing with embarrassment.

"Yeah... that would probably be a good idea. Hehe. Whoops!"

She took out the key that the Hokage gave us and unlocks the door.

We slowly walked inside one by one starring at our new home.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

Holy crap! Our new home was HUUUUUGGGGEEEEEE! And when I say huge, I mean it was GINORMOUS! Well it was big for an apartment is what it really meant.

Three bedrooms, three bathrooms, which is good! No one takes the couch or sleeps on the floor. Anyway, a big kitchen with a fridge and everything with a living room next door. There was a TV too!

My mouth was like literally touching the ground and Emily's face was like O_O while Katie's was like o.O .

Life was getting good.

The shock finally died down and we started unpacking.

Emily rummages through the things that I bought and then picks up an item.

"Really?"

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Don't what me! Do you really need this?"

"Yes, very much." I said with a satisfied nod.

"Really? Do you really expect me to believe that you would be using a lava lamp every single day?"

"But its soooo pretty! And it glows in the dark too! So that's a bonus!" I said defending myself.

"ALL LAVA LAMPS GLOW IN THE DARK!" she yells causing me to flinch.

"Return it!" she orders firmly.

"Aw. Come on. Why?" I asked looking down sadly.

"The old man already gave us this expensive place that we are in debt for! So we are NOT buying anything that we do not need!"

"Fine," I sigh in defeat.

"Please forgive me. *sniffle* I'll never forget you Lampy," I said sincerely to my beautiful lava lamp.

Emily sweat drops.

"Great. She named it too," she mutters to herself.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed." said Katie.

"Oh yeah, good idea! Byee! See ya in the morning," I said running into to bathroom and slamming the door behind me."

I took a shower and headed to bed.

It was a long day and I was exhausted! I threw myself into bed and then I was out like a goat getting hit by a tractor. I know. Awesome comparison right?

* * *

ZZZzzz...

zzzZZZ...

ZZZzzz...zzz

_***knock knock***_

Grrrr. Just ignore it Evie. Ignore it.

_***KNOCK KNOCK***_

Ugh. Groaning, I put my pillow over my head, covering my ears.

_***DING-DONG***_

That's it.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the door.

_***DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG***_

Son of a bitch.

I glance at the clock beside me.

**6:32** **AM **it read.

omfg. Even when i don't have school, I have to wake up this early.

"SOMEONE GET THE DOOR!" I heard Emily scream.

Grrrr...

_***BANG BANG BANG DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG***_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M COMING!" i yelled angrily as I got out of bed and stormed to the door swearing under my breath.

I rip the door open to see Neji standing there looking very impatient looking pissed off for leaving him at the door for 10 minutes. Well screw him! He just woke me up from my peaceful slumber. The peaceful slumber that i may never get back. If he's the one that's pissed off, I'm gonna kill someone!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" I yell half asleep.

"What happened to you? You look terrible" he says smirking.

GRRRRR...

Son of a bitch. He wakes me up at 6 o' clock and this is Wat he says? The nerve!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO ME?! YOU COME TO MY HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND WAKE ME UP FROM MY WONDERFUL DREAM OF DELICIOUS COOKIES! I WANT MY COOKIES!" I said throwing a tantrum.

"What's going on out here?" Katie asks yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Emily comes out following behind her.

"Unfortunately you three were suppose to meet with us to train half an hour ago. I would've warned you all if I didn't get a door slammed into my face," he said glaring at me and then smirking. "Take this as payback"

"Whatever" i said huffing."Give us 5 minutes"

Slamming the door in his face again, I walk back to my room to get ready, as well as the others.

* * *

_**30 minutes later**_

_***knock knock knock***_

I open the door to answer.

"Yeeess?" I ask munching on an apple

"What happened to 'give us 5 minutes'?" he said with a huge anger vein sticking out of his head.

I swear, I don't think that's very healthy...

"Um. I guess we just lost track of time..."

And we did! There were A LOT of things to do in the morning.

"Well we're all done now!" Katie says coming up from behind me.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Emily said running out the door.

Neji rolls his eyes and runs ahead to lead the way.

* * *

I'm tired and i'm exhausted.

We've been out here training for hours and I have not progressed at all.

Before, I was some noob who didn't know how to fight.

Now, I was some noob who didn't know how to fight plus kunai.

My friends on the other hand have improved drastically.

They have the stance and the basic ways of fighting down and it took them both less than three tries to hit the target right in the middle when it took me more than five tries to even get it near the target.

Plus, my fighting stance is not balanced according to Neji and can easily cause me to fall with a tiny push.

They are what Lee calls 'geniuses', and I'm happy for them, just not really that happy for myself.

Lee has been trying to cheer me up and telling me that hard work beats all, but honestly, I'm not so sure anymore.

I can never work as hard as Lee.

He can train for more than 3 days straight while I'm beat after a few hours.

I was currently sparring with Neji and dodging his hits.

I was actually doing pretty well before tripping on a rock causing me to get jabbed to death by him.

It may look like little jabs to you, but they hurt like hell. It was like getting stabbed by millions of needles and he was going easy me! I can't even imagine what it would feel like if he went all out. It makes me wonder how Naruto did it.

Standing up was a difficult task for me after wards which took me about five tries.

My breath was slow and my heart was beating like crazy.

It was so frustrating.

Here I am, watching my friends succeeding and becoming great ninjas while I'm here falling flat on my butt.

"Are you ok?" Katie asks while her and Emily help me up.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." I said looking down at my feet.

"Listen, I think I'll just go for a walk. I'll be back..." I swatted them away.

They look at me with worried eyes.

"Relax, I said I was going for a walk. I'm not dying or anything," I said with a sad smile then walking away to where ever the wind carries me.

I just needed some time to think. Do I really belong here? I guess not cause I have the stamina and skill of a civilian who can't even throw a simple kunai without cutting myself. Do I belong anywhere?

I find I nice tree to sit under that over looks a pretty lake.

I take out my ipod and plop an ear bud into my ear playing whatever song that comes to mind.

Turning the volume all the way up, I close my eyes and listen, feeling the cool breeze hit my skin and blowing my hair.

"What a drag. Looks like someone found my special place."

Opening my eyes, I see a guy with black hair pulled back into a spiky pony tail starring down at me.

Shikamaru...

I give him a little smile as he sits down beside me.

We sat there in silence. Me enjoying the nature around us while he looks up at the clouds. Until he decides to speak up.

"It's pretty, isn't it."

I give him a small nod.

He sighs.

"What a drag. Can't you talk?"

"Of course I can talk! I was just thinking."

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really... just some life problems"

There was silence once again.

"Never give up"

"Huh?" I said turning to face him.

"I believe that if you have the will to protect the people you love, you can do or achieve anything." he said looking up at the sky.

"The Will of Fire..." I whisper.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I said getting up. "Well I got to go. Thanks for the talk. It really helped."

"No problem"

I turn around ready to walk away, when he suddenly speaks again again.

"By the way, the name's Shikamaru"

"Evelyn," I said smiling.

This time, I turn away and ran. But not far enough to still hear him.

"Troublesome woman," he mutters.

"I wouldn't be talking you lazy ass!" I yelled back giggling and even though I couldn't see him, I can just feel him smirking back.

* * *

***Chapter 4, done! Two chapters in one day! Whoo! And those of you who are wondering when they are gonna meet Naruto and pick teams and all that stuff, well it's coming in a few chapters, in like one or two. Anyway. Thx for reading! Comment! Like! BYEE!***


	5. Oh Haaaail No

**Chapter 5- **Oh Haaaail No

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

I'm running...

I'm running...

I'm running...

Great. I'm lost.

I'm so stupid.

Who wonders off into the middle of a forest in a foreign land with no sense of direction what-so-ever. That's right, me. I have to find a way back some how.

Oh! Maybe I can climb a tree to get a look! Oh wait, I can't climb a tree. Not even with hands.

'Ugh'

I groan inwards.

I wonder if they're worried?

Jesus Christ knows where i am.

_*** flap flap flap ***_

I froze in place.

Wait. What was that?

I looked around and listened real hard, but all I could hear was the sound of the wind blowing through the trees.

Ok, calm down Evie, you're just being paranoid.

I shook my head and continued walking forward.

_*** flap flap flap ***_

I stopped again.

Ok, this time, I'm sure I heard that. I am NOT crazy. I may be a lot of things like weird, and awkward, and strange, and retarded, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. The point is, I am positively sure that I am NOT crazy.

I closed my eyes and continued walking again, this time, focusing on pin-pointing the exact location of where the sound was coming from.

_*** flap flap flap ***_

Gotcha.

I threw a kunai straight at where the noise was coming from which caused something to fall out of the tree.

Wow. Hard work really does pay off.

It took me a while to realize the identification of the tiny little creature.

It was a hummingbird.

I don't know if I should be happy or upset.

This is the first target that I actually hit but on the other hand, I'm against animal abuse and I just hit this poor little creature.

It shows because you can see a scratch right across its tiny little stomach from where the kunai grazed it.

I slowly walk over to it cautiously.

Oh who am I kidding. It's a hummingbird! That thing can't do any harm. Although, it could attack and peck my eyes out. After all, I did just shoot it out of a tree.

I'm a horrible person.

I kneel down and picked it up gently holding it in both of my cupped hands.

It looks at me and cocks its head to the side curiously.

Its so tiny. So delicate. So cute!

Then it did something unexpected.

It spoke.

"Its been a long time, Princess Akemi"

"HOLY SHIT!" I said throwing it in the air.

It spreads out its wings just in time and flew up.

I'm sorry! I panicked!

I don't know if you know this, but hummingbirds don't talk where I come from.

"Oh my god! I am soooo sorry. Are you hurt?"

Maybe I am crazy. Just listen to me. I'm apologizing to a hummingbird. And here I am thinking that I was actually sane.

"Its alright, Princess. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid you have the wrong person. I'm not Princess Akemi, nor am I a princess or a person named Akemi," I said shaking my head.

The hummingbird had the voice of an 8 year old little girl. My conclusion? It was female.

"Well of course you are! I would know. After all, I was assigned to look out for you by your parents. You must remember me"

As much as I hate to admit it, she was really familiar like I know her from a dream or something. I know it's in the back of my mind somewhere. It's that feeling you get when you know something important but then forget it and now you're trying to remember it. That feeling drives me crazy. I know it's there but I just can't quit put my finger on it.

I was practically pulling out my hair now, trying to remember what it was.

"Princess Akemi! Don't hurt yourself! It's ok if you don't remember. You weren't suppose to anyway. So i guess it's a good thing that you don't remember me."

"Huh? Why's that? And stop calling me Princess Akemi!"

"Then what should I call you?"

"Just call me Evie"

"Evie..is it?" she asked, sounding it out.

I nodded.

"Well...Evie, you can call me Melody and as for why you can't remember anything from your past... i suppose you deserve to know a little. Unless you already met... 'him'."

"Him? Who's 'him'? Am I suppose to know a 'him'?"

"Never mind. I guess you don't know him. Anyway, when you were born, there was great danger all around us, so your parents decided to send you away in fear that you would get hurt or fall into the wrong hands. Of course they couldn't think of just sending you out with no protection, so they assigned two of us to protect and watch over you. That would be me...and 'him' "

I looked at her, letting the information sink in.

"Again. Who's 'him'? And no offence, but do you really expect me to believe that I hummingbird can protect me? But you're like a 100th of my size, and that's saying something considering that I am pretty short"

"Oh, that's because I'm the one who's suppose to be watching over you, Prin- Evie"

"Woah, woah, woah. So what your saying is that you've been stalking me my whole life? Wait a sec. That was you? You were the one who slammed into that hand in the mirror?"

"Hmmmm. Well if watching over you 24/7 is called stalking, then yes. I have been stalking you. And yes, that was me."

Ok this is just getting too weird.

"What was that? The hand. What was that?" I demanded.

"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you for now."

"Riiiiiiigggghhhht"

As awkward as it was, it was actually pretty nice to find out that I actually had parents who cared about me enough to send me two guardians. It gives me a warm feeling inside.

As I was about to speak again, I hear a high pitched scream, West from where I was standing.

I ran towards that direction with Melody following close behind until I came to a clearing.

What I saw made me mad.

Tenten and Lee were on the ground panting, bruises all over their body, and unable to get up.

Standing over them were some rogue ninja. There were a whole lot of them. Like 6 or 7.

I looked around for Guy Sensei since he was the only jonin there only to find him paralyzed and tied to a tree.

Really?! I expected waaayyy much more from him than that. He's suppose to be a freakin' jonin! The worthy rival who might possibly beat the Copy-cat Ninja, Kakashi, in a fight! And now he's tied to a tree.

That's it! If we get out of this alive, he's getting a serious lecture!

I look to the left to see Neji struggling with the enemy, blood dripping from his mouth. He had his Byakugan activated and was paler than usual due to blood loss.

Now I'm running a little past mad and was now angry.

I look to the right and what I saw, made me snap.

Katie was collapsed on the floor, unconscious, with a battered face full of bruises while Emily was struggling to get off of the floor with what looks like a broken leg and a red gash right across her back.

How DARE they.

How dare they just come marching in and hurt all my friends.

All of them.

Katie, Emily, Tenten, Lee, Guy, even Neji.

Even though he was a pain in the ass, and we were going all out on each other, we were like frenemies. I have grown very attached to all of them, even if it has only been a few days, and I would hate for anything to happen to them.

Oh haaaail no.

NO. ONE. HURTS MY FRIENDS WITHOUT GETTING OUT UNINJURED.

I feel something hot and violent writhing in my stomach.

I wanted to hurt them, so I will.

* * *

**Guy's POV**

How could i be so careless?

Kakashi would never let this go if he ever found out.

My students are in danger.

I'M COMING LEE.

I struggle to get free but it was no use, I had no feeling in my limp body.

I cannot give up!

I will not lose!

I struggle once again and felt my finger twitch.

Its working. I began getting some feeling back into my hand.

Hang on team! It'll only be a little while more!

I look up into the distance just in time to see Evelyn emerge from the trees.

I was about to yell and warn her to go get help and save herself. But I stopped myself when I saw her face.

Her face turned completely red and you can see smoke coming from her ears. And her eyes. Her innocent looking self with that calm and soothing look in her eyes now turned to pure rage as they flash blood red for a second.

Before I could react, she suddenly appears behind the rogue ninja fighting Neji with incredible speed and delivers a round house kick sending the guy, 85 miles per hour, 400 meters, head first, through seven trees and halfway though a 10 feet tall boulder.

O_O

Incredible.

Her speed can rival lee's when opened the 5th Gate of Limit and her strength. Shes like a mini Tsunade. I was still gaping at the sight. Who knew what strength she had.

* * *

**Evelyn POV**

I was angry.

No.

I was furious.

There was only one thing in my mind that was playing over and over again.

They had to pay.

Not giving anytime for the other rogues to attack, I flash in front of another one throwing a punch which he blocked.

Surprise, surprise. This one's better than the last.

He gives a sloppy kick aiming for my sides. I dodge causing him to lose his balance, letting me rush in closer to punch him to the ground, creating a giant crater the size of a blimp and knocking him out in process.

I smirk, turning to the last guy, which seems to be a woman.

"Not so fast kid, you still have to get through me. And I wont hesitate to kill you"

Wasting no time, she rushes forward and throws all of her weight into one punch which I caught with no effort.

"Well aren't you hasty to get this fight over with. Don't worry, I'll make sure that this will be over quickly" I said.

Since when did I start getting cocky? These people are influencing me.

She doesn't answer as she pivots and forces her elbow into my back, catching me off guard.

I growl. The blow stings, but I barely notice it and jump back to create space between us.

She quickly throws a few shuriken and preforms some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" she yells before blowing a giant fire ball which engulfs the shuriken.

Great. now I have a bunch of flaming shuriken headed towards me.

Without thinking, I perform a bunch of hand signs myself.

"Crystal Style: Crystal Pentagonal Prison"

Crystals suddenly appear out of nowhere and encases the shuriken and then shatters causing the shuriken to face the same fate.

She groans in frustration, sending a kick to my head.

As I dodge, I don't see a punch another coming towards me.

She drives her fist into my stomach followed with a sweep kick causing me to fall and cough up blood afterwards.

I get up, ignoring the pain and block another punch.

She hurls another punch and I dodge, kneeing her in the gut sending her up a few feet in the air.

Not giving her time to recover, I appear above her and deliver a kick straight to the ground making her suffer the same fate as the previous guy I fought. She stays conscious unlike the last guy and coughs up blood.

"W- What are you? A- Are you a monster?"

I laugh.

"Maybe I am" I said walking towards the limp body.

"Then again, maybe I just love seeing you suffer"

I kick her once again, knocking her out.

I could've just ended all of their lives, but that would be too much. I'm not a murderer and I'm not planning to be one. Let's just leave it at that.

I turn to face Neji to see him just staring at me with his Byakugan activated.

"You guys ok?" I ask.

He doesn't reply.

"Hello?" I ask again, waving a hand in front of his face getting him to snap out of it.

"How did you do that? You didn't contain this much chakra before. Now there's a large amount and it's increasing more and more each second that's passing by. Not to mention you took them out in a matter of minutes"

"Ummm. I really don't know. I just snapped. I really wasn't even thinking about what I was doing. It just happened. And stop that! It feels like your staring down into my soul or something! It's kinda creepy."

"Evelyn! That was incredible! But I think we should go untie Guy Sensei and get Emily and Katie to the hospital before we start celebrating" Tenten said interupting.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I said turning around and heading towards my injured friends.

Then I felt a presence.

"WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!" I heard lee yell.

I turned just in time to see another rogue behind me about to plunge a kunai into my shoulder.

I did NOT see that coming.

I panicked and screamed. Then I collapse to the ground, throwing my hands in the air and protecting my head, waiting for the blow.

But it never comes.

I look up and just stared at the sight before me.

The guy was frozen in his tracks.

Literally.

He was encased in ice.

I continued staring. Then I looked in the direction or Neji, Lee, and Tenten.

They just stared at me.

"Did i do that?" I asked.

They looked at me and nodded.

There was silence.

I looked at them and they looked at me.

Then I realized something.

"Wait a minute. Neji! you have the Byakugan! You saw him! Why didn't you tell me?! Are you trying to kill me?!" I said, jabbing a finger at him.

"I couldn't warn you"

"Oh? And why's that?!"

"I couldn't detect them in the first place. They're jonin. Remember? They masked their chakra well. If it wasn't for you inhuman speed and strength, we probably wouldn't have gotten out alive"

"Oh so now you're calling me inhuman!"

Ok. I change my mind on what I said before about Neji being a pain in the ass. He's the very definition of an ass.

"It's suppose to be a compliment. You saved us"

I looked at him, searching for any signs of a lie, but there wasn't.

Woah! The great and holy Neji ACTUALLY complimented someone.

I smile a little.

"Well I hope you actually mean that"

He nods and turns to untie Guy only to find that he was already free.

Oh. So NOW the paralysis decides to wear off.

I turn to go get Emily and Katie.

Katie was still unconscious but Emily was awake and leaning against a tree for support.

On my way over, Melody catches up to me and lands on my shoulder.

With all the ruckus going on, I kinda forgot about her.

"So, I see you got some of your power to leak out..." she says.

"Some? You're kidding right?"

"Does it seem like something that I would lie about?"

I didn't answer.

Instead, I ask another question.

"Tell me. What was that? I don't remember learning any jutsu or manipulating ice"

Seeing how I already reached Emily and Katie, Melody whispers into my ear.

"I'll tell you later..."

* * *

***Chapter 5. Done! Yay! Plz comment. I'd like to see how I'm doing so far on my first story!***


	6. First Day of School

**Chapter 6**- First Day of School

* * *

**Hokage's POV**

"A mini Tsunade, huh?" I questioned causing Guy to nod.

This girl is definitely part of this clan. She's as strong and fast as a dragon. She's certainly very interesting. Just like her mother...

"Hmmm. I'm curious to see what else she can do. Her and her friends claim that they're not from here and knows nothing of ninja training, but her abilities says otherwise."

"So, what do you suggest I should do?"

"Keep an eye on her, train her, teach her some basic ninjutsu as well as some genjutsu and taijutsu. What about the other two?"

"Well like you said, they sure are interesting. For people who have never had any ninja training in their life, they are certainly ready to become genin and they've only trained for a few hours."

"We've definitely got some good rookies this year."

"Indeed we do," Guy said agreeing.

"You're dismissed"

"Yes sir, Lord Hokage!" Guy said before disappearing from view.

As he disappeared, I just couldn't help but think _'Who are these kids?'_.

**Evelyn's POV**

* * *

It's been a week since we brought Emily and Katie into the hospital and I was relieved to hear that they were just fine.

And I gotta tell you, they heal fast!

One day, I bring them in with bruises and scars, and the next, they're like Superman ready to save the world.

They heal as fast as Naruto!

Well after they were as good as new, Guy sensei brought us out to train.

Again.

And Lee, asked me out.

AGAIN.

I'm actually starting to think Neji's not that bad compared to him.

Well anyway, we were taught some basic ninja stuff. Tenten showed us a great deal on weaponry which i found myself really fond of the katana and or sword. Neji and Lee both helped us with some taijutsu. We were also taught some ninjutsu and genjutsu from Guy sensei. Honestly, I suck at genjutsu but Emily was actually pretty good at it.

We also learned that we could summon animals! Emily learned to summon puppies to fight along side her while Katie learned that she could summon bunnies.

And what can I summon?!

NOTHING!

They get to summon two animals that I love while I can summon NOTHING!

Really.

I do the hand signs, said "Summoning Jutsu" and POOF! NOTHING!

I am offended.

YOU KNOW HOW AWESOME IT IS TO SUMMON NINJA PUPPIES AND NINJA BUNNIES?! WELL IT'S FREAKIN' AWESOME!

Oh yeah? Well I don't need them. I have a humming bird! So take that society!

So, today we are suppose to be starting our first day of the Ninja Academy and as excited as I was, I was actually pretty nervous. It's weird cause I usually never get nervous.

I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower and put on my ninja outfit. I went shopping a little while back but never really wore it before. At least I can wear the same thing everyday here. Back in my world, I couldn't do that without people judging me. I quickly gathered my long black hair into a high ponytail, grabbed my pouch of weapons, my ipod, phone, and headed outside.

As I walked into the kitchen, I see Emily and Katie sitting at the table eating some random stuff they found in the fridge. Good to see that they're already awake. I didn't have to drag them out of bed today.

"So, ya ready?" I asked grabbing up a piece of toast and heading to the door.

"Yup!" they said before quickly finishing their food and following close behind me.

Ok. So I admit. I had no idea where I was headed. Not a clue. But that's what the people in this village is for. Giving directions!

On our way there, we were talking about some random stuff when I decided to look away from where I was walking for a second and BAM! An orange blob slammed into me.

I fell on my butt and my head was aching. As I open my eyes, I see a pair of pretty saphire blue eyes staring back at me.

Naruto...

His face, inches away from mine.

I saw his face turn deep red as I felt heat rise up to my cheeks as well.

There was a moment of silence as starred into each other's eyes.

That is, until Emily decides to burst out laughing, ruining the moment in process while Katie giggles.

I glare at them.

"Thaaanks. Some friends _YOU _are."

They didn't answer as they continued laughing, holding onto the tree for support.

Naruto got off me and offered a hand. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"You okay? Sorry about that," he said, scratching his head and giving me a cheeky grin, his face still slightly red.

"It's okay. Thanks for helping me up. Unlike SOME people," I said glaring at my so-called friends.

Now, they where practically on the floor, clutching their stomach and tearing up. Well at least Emily was anyway.

"You're welcome. Hehe. You're pretty. You're even prettier than Sakura."

"Aw thanks! I sure hope so..." I said mumbling the last part. "You're actually pretty cute! Cuter in person, THAT'S for sure."

He blushed at the compliment.

I turned to look at my friends as I heard the laughter die down. Their face was still red from laughing. And when I say 'their' I mean Emily's. Katie was trying to calm Emily down while giggling a bit.

I sweat drop. "You done?"

"Mhmm!" Emily said.

I turn back to Naruto.

"Hi! I'm Evelyn! And those idiots are my friends, Emily and Katie."

"Hey!" Katie said, offended.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry, my bad. I mean, that's Katie and the idiot laughing is Emily. Idiot, as in singular. Not plural."

Emily stops smiling like an idiot and glares at me. I stick my tongue out at her.

"The name's Naruto, believe it!"

"Um, didn't think you were lying," Emily said sweat dropping.

Me on the other hand...

"Aw! How cute! You have a catch phrase!" I said causing him to blush again.

All of a sudden, the ground started shaking.

"NARUTO!"

All heads turn to see a mob of teachers with Iruka leading, running towards us.

"Shit! I gotta go. See ya!" Naruto says before taking off.

"BYE! DON"T GET RAPED BY A TRACTOR!" I yell as the mob of teachers ran pass us.

Emily sweat drops as Katie giggles.

"You're...special," Emily said.

"Awww! You know me so well!" I said happily.

"Um, I think we should go. We're already kinda late," Katie said.

"Otay!" I said before we took off. We reached the academy a few minutes later and walked in.

We stood in front of the door to the classroom we're suppose to be in.

"Sooo. Anyone else nervous?" I ask.

"I am, a little," Emily said.

Katie nodding her head, shuffling her feet.

"Well let's get this over with."

I took a huge breath and opened the door.

Naruto was on the floor, tied up, with Iruka giving him a lecture while some students laughed at him. Really? That was fast. I thought Naruto would give more of a fight than that.

As we walk in, all eyes were on us.

**Shikamaru's POV**

* * *

I was trying to take a quick snooze, when all of the sudden, everything was silent. The silence was then replaced with whispers.

What a drag.

I look up and glanced up at the front of the room.

Standing there, were three attractive girls. One in which I recognize was that cute girl I met at the lake. I'm not gonna lie. She's truly beautiful.

I look around the room to see all the guys have hearts in their eyes and were practically drooling, while the girls gave them hateful glares filled with jealousy.

"They're actually pretty, especially the one with the black hair," I heard one of them say. "I want them away from my Sasuke!" Ino said. "Yeah! Sasuke-kun is mine!" All the girls agreeing with her.

I sigh. Women are so troublesome.

Iruka stopped yelling at Naruto and cleared his throat. "Oh! You three must be the ones the Hokage was talking about. Looks like you will be joining us for the rest of the semester. Why don't you introduce yourselves."

"Sure! Um, hi! I'm Evelyn! I hope we can all be friends!" she said with a bright smile, then stopped when she saw the girls giving her death glares. "...or not. Geez, I can take a hint."

Then she caught sight of me and Naruto and waved at us excitedly. She seems different from when I first met her. She's more...bubbly, and she was certainly a lot louder.

I sigh. What a drag. She better not be another Naruto, troublesome woman.

She stepped aside and a tall blonde girl spoke up. "Hey! The name's Emily! But please, feel free to call me Emily. That's my name! Don't wear it out!" she said with a grin.

I sweat drop.

Now, all eyes were on the last girl. She looked at the ground with a nervous blush, shuffling her feet.

"Um, my name is Katie. Um, nice to meet you all," she said, trying not to make eye contact. What a drag, another Hinata.

"Any last names?" Iruka sensei asks.

They all shake their heads.

"Well, class, I want you all to make her feel comfortable. Evelyn, you can go sit next to Sasuke," he says.

I look at Evelyn to see her take one look at Sasuke and rolled her eyes. She let out the biggest sigh I have ever heard, as she dragged herself and plopped into the seat, making me smirk and chuckle inwards.

Me and her will get along just fine.

**Evelyn's POV**

* * *

_Ugh!_ I groan inwards.

Sasuke is by far my least favorite character in Naruto, well besides possibly Sakura.

Seriously! He's even a bigger ass than Neji with all his crap talk about destiny. But, as much of an ass he was, I have to admit, he wasn't that bad looking. But there's only one thing going on in that guy's head.

REVENGE!

"Emily, please sit next to Kiba, the guy with the dog on his head, and Katie, you can sit next to Hinata," Iruka said.

What?! You got to be flippin' kidding me.

Coincidence?

Emily loves dogs and Katie is pretty much a braver version of Hinata. And I get stuck next to Sasuke.

Really?! Society really does hate me!

Iruka unties Naruto and he sits next to me. At least I have Naruto.

At that moment, Iruka got called out for a second to go take care of some errands and left us in here. Alone.

YAY! NO ADULT SUPERVISION!

I look over to Emily and Katie to see them talking to their neighbors. Well, might as well kill time.

I start talking to Naruto, when I notice Sasuke glaring at me at the corner of his eye. I look at him.

"Yes? Do you seek assistance?"

"Hn, Loser." he says.

"Hey! You're the one who was staring at me in the first place, Emo Boy!" I snap at him.

"Don't talk to MY Sasuke like that!"

"Yeah! Who do you think you are! And that should be my seat!" I hear two high-pitched voices say.

I glare at the pinkette and blondie.

Where the heck did they even come from?!

"_Your_ Sasuke? Did someone die and sign a contract saying that he was _your_ property? And I didn't ask for this seat. Did you NOT see me look at him with disgust?!"

"Look, Sasuke is MINE. So why don't you get your pretty little butt out of that seat before I make you," Sakura hissed.

Was that a threat? OH HAIL NO! No body bitches to my face and gets away with it.

"Fuck you! You long titty no nipple ass bitch excuse of a person. Sit the fuck down and get out of mah face, slut. And next time, mind your DAMN MOTHER FUCKING BUSINESS, WHORE. CUZ I SWEAR TA GOD IF YOU DON'T, IMMA HAVE TO WHIP A BITCH!"

(No offence to Sakura fans. I don't really hate her but Evelyn sure does... and I know it sucks. I'm not good at trash talking and cursing people out.)

Everyone was speechless.

That shut them up.

Until Emily decides to ruin the silence. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE SAID YOU GOT NO NIPPLES!" she said walking over to me and giving me a high-five. I can't help but just giggle at what she said.

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

"Fuck you! You long titty no nipple ass bitch excuse of a person. Sit the fuck down and get out of mah face, slut. And next time, mind your DAMN MOTHER FUCKING BUSINESS, WHORE. CUZ I SWEAR TA GOD IF YOU DON'T, IMMA HAVE TO WHIP A BITCH!"

I couldn't help but smirk at what Evelyn said.

Feisty.

The room went silent.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE SAID YOU GOT NO NIPPLES!" her friend said before high-fiving her and then heading back to her seat causing her to giggle.

All the girls gave her one last icy glare as they retreated back to their seat which she just shrugged off like it was nothing and went back to talking with Naruto.

What does a girl like her see in that loser?

Not that I would care.

At least she's not a fan girl like the rest of the population of girls.

Figures.

The only girl that I actually don't hate, seems to hate my guts.

Iruka then enters the room again and everyone suddenly turns well-behaved.

He then continues where he left off with Naruto.

"Well class, because Naruto messed up, everyone will be reviewing the transformation jutsu." Iruka sensei says causing the whole class to groan.

"Iruka sensei, if Evelyn, Emily, and Katie are new, shouldn't they be taught how to do the jutsu BEFORE they can actually do it?" I heard Sakura's high-pitched voice say causing Evelyn to turn and glare at her.

"I'm sure they'll manage. They've had special training from a Jonin. Isn't that right?" he asked them.

All three of them nodded.

"Good. Now Sakura, you're up first."

* * *

***Chapter 6. Done! So hope you enjoyed reading! Like! Comment! Do anything to show that your like it! Byee!***


	7. Graduation

**Chapter 7- **Graduation

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, please proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on... the clone jutsu," Iruka said reading the directions off a piece of paper.

Tree killer...

When he was done explaining, I look over to see Naruto slam his head onto the table.

I sweat drop. Oh, Naruto. You adorable idiot.

I reach over and ruffled his hair causing him to look at me.

I giggle, "Don't worry. You WILL pass. Believe it! You're gonna be Hokage one day, remember?" He looks at me with those adorable eyes of his.

"You really think so? You're the first person to ever have faith in me, believe it!"

I nod. "Yep! I'm a hundred and one percent sure that you will pass. And if I so happen to be wrong and you don't graduate by the end of tomorrow, then I will cut off my hair. AND I LOVE MY HAIR! I'M PUTTING MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR'S LIFE IN YOUR HANDS NARUTO! Also, to give you some more motivation, I'll treat you to ramen if... when you graduate."

He looks at me with his eyes sparkling.

"REALLY?! YAHOO! BELIEVE IT!" he said causing me to giggle.

"Evelyn, you're up," Iruka called from the door.

I sigh.

"Wish me luck Naruto!" I said before skipping through the door. The room was pretty empty except for a table filled with headbands at the front of the room where Iruka and Mizuki.

I give Mizuki a glare before walking to the center of the room.

"Okay Evelyn. All you have to do is make at least three clones and you pass," Iruka said.

I grin, "Piece of cake!"

I then crossed my fingers and spread my legs apart. I don't know if I look epic right now or just plain retarded but whatever. Time to wow people!

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Smoke filled the room and I started coughing, waving all that polluted air out of my face.

I look all around me to see about ten perfect and solid clone mes!

Is that me? Cuz I LOOK AWESOME AS A NINJA!

I look to the front of the room to see the teachers staring at the clones in amazement.

I know. I'm awesome aren't I?!

"Impressive. Great job Evelyn! Makes me wonder what other things Guy has taught you. Congratulations! You are now officially a leaf ninja! Pick your headband," Iruka said.

I walk over to the table and look at the piles of blue headbands.

"You got any black ones?" I ask.

Iruka nods as he hands me a black one.

"Yay!" I said jumping around.

Now... Where am I gonna put this...? Hmmm... I know! I tie it around my neck Hinata Style! Now I look like a real ninja!

I walk back into the classroom to see my friends. I wave excitedly to them and pointed to the ninja headband on my neck.

Hmmm... well that's ironic.

They both give me a thumbs up as they were also called in to take the test.

I walk over and plop my butt into the nearest window seat I found. I took out my ipod and started listening to music while staring out the window waiting for everyone to finish.

(The Way, By Ariana Grande)

Once class was dismissed, we all piled up outside, congratulating each other. Parents all proud of their kids.

"LOOK! LOOK! LOOK! I'M A NINJA! HIYA!" Emily said karate chopping a tree. "Hey! What did the tree ever do to you?" I said pouting. Katie just giggles and holds up her headband proudly.

"Nice! Well I'll be right back. I have something to take care of."

I then looked over to see Naruto swinging sadly on the swing. Head drooped down in a depressing manner. I was about march over there when I hear two voices.

"There, you see him?" one girl says in disgust.

"It's that boy. I heard he's the only one that failed," the other one says.

"Hn! Well serves him right." the first one said rather rudely.

"Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja. I mean, he's the boy who-"

"If you two value you current lives, then I suggest you SHUT YOUR FACE HOLES!" I growl pushing them out of my way and made my way over to Naruto.

I stood in front of him.

He stopped swinging and looked up at me, then quickly looked down again letting his bangs shadow his eyes.

"I let you down. You put so much faith in me and I just blew it... You don't have to cut off all your hair for me," he said sadly.

"You're damn right I'm not! The deal was that have to pass by the end of tomorrow. If I recall, it's still today! So I'll keep my hair if you don't mind. And hey! You still have time to earn that ramen of yours! I still won't give up on you!" I said with a grin plastered on my face.

"R-Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"No. I just said all of that so I could crush your feelings afterwards and make you feel worthless... YES REALLY YOU ADORABLE IDIOT!" I said sarcastically.

"You really think I'm adorable?" he asked looking down and blushing.

"Yes, very much! So let me give you advice... Don't listen to assholes," I said.

"Huh?" he asks confused.

That was when Mizuki came into view with is usual fake smile.

"Speaking of assholes..." I muttered.

"Um... maybe I should go. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto!" I said.

"Bye Evie! When you see me tomorrow, I'll be a ninja! Believe it!" he grins.

I laugh and turn to leave, giving him a little wave. Walking away towards my friends with a smile plastered on my face. After all he's been through, he at least deserves to be a ninja. One day, he will be the greatest Hokage ever and surpass his dad, the fourth.

* * *

***Short chapter, I know. Sooooo. I'll post another one in a few.***


	8. Attack of the foam

**Chapter 8- **Attack of the foam...

* * *

**Katie POV**

"WAKIE WAKIE! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Evelyn yells throwing the blinds open.

I groan and open my eyes slightly, letting my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight.

"Come on! Get dressed! We're picking teams today," she said.

To be honest, I don't really like the anime Naruto that much. It's so violent and people die. So I have no idea what she's talking about. But I have to admit, being a ninja is pretty fun! Minus the part where you have to throw knives at people but it's all good!

I sat up slowly and got out of bed.

"I'll be ready in a few," I told her.

"Otay! I'll go wake Emily!" she said before walking out.

I locked myself in the bathroom to take quick shower and came out to brush my teeth.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK?!" I suddenly heard making my choke on toothpaste.

Bleh. Ew.

I spit it out and ran into Emily's room. '_Oh no, what happened this time,'_ I panicked.

I ran in to find the whole room covered in foam. Evelyn, standing to the far side of the bed holding a fire extinguisher up in the air and spraying it everywhere like a maniac. Emily was on the floor covered in foam.

I facepalm. Oh no. Why does this always have to happen. Everyday, I always seem to find myself looking at these situations with a toothpaste covered face.

"AH HA HA HA HA! FIRE!" Evelyn yelled, now jumping on the bed, fire extinguisher still activated.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Emily growls, pulling the covers from underneath of Evie making her losing balance and fall off the bed, spraying foam straight at my face in process.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I was having one of the best dreams ever in my peaceful slumber. Until SOMEONE woke me up.

"hey... wake up... Hey... Wake up... EY! GET UP!"

I glare at her at the corner of my eye and groan.

"No! Go away!" I said trying to find a comfortable position.

"Come on. School. Does that ring a bell?" she asks.

I shake my head and turn the other way. I glance at her to see an anger mark on the side of her head.

"Let's go! Outta bed!" she said dragging my feet out of bed.

I growl half asleep.

"NO!" I said taking my pillow and whacking her in the face without thinking.

Whoops. I should not have done that.

She stood up with her eyes closed and a tick mark on her head, fist clenched. Then she took a deep breath and slowly calmed down.

"I'll be back," she said before walking out the room again.

I smirk to myself and lay back down again. I should do that more often. Just as I was about to drift back to sleep again. I hear the door burst open.

"GET YOUR RUPTURED RECTUM OUT OF BED!" I heard before getting sprayed in the face by a wet force.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK?!" I shriek falling out of bed.

Katie burst through the door with a 'what the heck happened' face.

Evie ignored the strange look as she jumped on the bed and continued to bombard the place.

"AH HA HA HA HA! FIRE!" she laughs like a mad man. Or woman.

I give her deadly growl. She shall pay.

I got up and pulled the sheets out from under her making her lose her footing and topple over. But being an idiot she is, still had her hands pressed against the fire button on the fire extinguisher while in mid air, causing it to shoot out towards Katie.

Everything was in slow motion.

Evie was free falling. I yelled to get out of the way in those deep, slow voices you hear on TV when things are in slow motion. And Katie's eyes went wide before SPLAT!

My eyes widen, as well as Evie's as we both stare at Katie. Katie stood still for a moment and slowly wiped the foam out of her eyes and stared at us.

There was a moment of suspense, silence filling the air.

Then Katie lashes out at us and tackles us to the ground. "DIE!" she yells in her childish voice. If she wasn't suffocating us right now, I would've laughed at her childish but deadly voice.

While we were still having a death war on the floor, we heard a knock and the door squeak open.

We all went silent and our heads turned to the door.

There, at the doorway was Sasuke staring at us with a 'WTF' face. We all stared at each other in silence.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

dot dot dot

"What the hail you lookin' at?!" Evie asks.

I smack her in the head.

"Ow! Hey! You're being just like Neji right now!" she pouts.

I ignore the comment.

"We're on the floor, suffocating each other, covered in foam, in our pajamas. And you wonder what the hail he's looking at," I said. "Geez. And I thought I was the blonde one."

"Oh whatever," she said, then turning to Sasuke. "Hey! Why are you here and how did you get it? More importantly, HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE LIVE?!"

"Hn."

Figures that's the only thing he is capable of saying.

"I wasn't stalking you if you're jumping to conclusions. I live next door and heard screaming. So I went to see what it was. Your door was unlocked." he answered.

Woah. I think that's the longest thing he's ever said! What improvement! By the end of this year, he might even learn to make a conversation with someone!

"You live next door? Cool! It really is a small world!" Evie said. "You know what? Let's all walk to school together! Just give us a few minutes and we'll be out." she said shoving him out the door.

"Hn. Whatever." he grunted.

Evie shut the door and turned to glare at us, specifically at me. "Hurry up and get you butts out of bed and into that bathroom. Since I'm already done, I'll clean this crap up."

"Hey. You're the one who caused this 'crap' to be here in the first place," I sweatdrop.

"Oh whatever, just go!"

* * *

_**5 minutes later...**_

* * *

Katie and I finished and went to check on how Evie progressing on cleaning the crap up and was surprised to walk in to find the room spotless.

I gaped at it.

"Woah! Nice job cleaning everything!" Katie said.

Evie scratched her head in a nervous manner.

"Uh oh. What did you do?" I asked.

"Um... Well... You know... There was A LOT of foam and I couldn't possibly clean it all up in 5 minutes," she said.

"Uh huh? Go on..." I said.

"Sooo, I gathered all of it in a pile and threw it out the window..."

"...You what?!" I said a little louder than planned and rushed to the window. Leaning out of the window and looking down, I see cloudlike foam splattered all over two people.

Ino and Sakura.

My face went pale.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT INO-PIG!" Sakura yells.

"OH LIKE YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT, BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino counters.

I sweatdrop and slowly backed away from the window in fear that they would notice me. I turn to Evie. "You idiot."

"Hey! At least your room's clean. Admit it. I did a good job," she said.

I facepalm.

"Guys. Let's not keep our guest waiting," Katie said snapping us back to reality.

"Let's go then," I said.

We walk out to see Sasuke chillin' on the couch.

"Oh what was that? 'Can I sit on your lovely couch?' 'Oh sure! make yourself at home.' Would it hurt to ask?!" Evie said sarcastically.

"Hn."

"You know what? Just, arg! Let's go!" I said dragging everyone out the door.

And we all walk to school together.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

I walk in the classroom to see Naruto grinning excitedly. I walk over and sit between him and Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto!" I greet.

"Evie! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?! Something amazing happened!" he said enthusiastically.

"You tripped over a potato and then did a back flip?!" I asked excitedly.

"Um, no. I'm a genin now! You were right!" he said pointing to his headband proudly.

"Oh. You got my hopes up for a second there. But CONGRATULATIONS! I never doubted you for a second!" I said.

"Thanks Evie-chan!"

I giggle at my Japanese nickname.

All of a sudden, Shikamaru walks by noticing me giggle and then glaring at Naruto. "What are you doing here Naruto? This isn't for dropouts. You can't be here unless you graduate."

"Calm down, Shika," I said.

"Yeah! Do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband. We're gonna be training together, how do you like that?!" Naruto said.

I surpress a giggle but failed earning a look from Shikamaru.

"Hmph!" Shikamaru said.

"Let me put it to you this way, I look great in this headgear like it was made for me, believe it!"

Oh Naruto.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said before walking away. "See ya Shika!" I yelled. He gave me a slight wave without turning around.

I glance over at Hinata to see her glancing at Naruto every 5 seconds with a slight pinkish tint on her cheeks.

Awwww! Young love!

The room starts shaking and Sakura and Ino burst through the door with a little foam in their hair. Wow. I can hear those bitches coming from half a mile away. How fat are those flat-chested fan girls?

They start arguing about who got there first. Their crys like dying high-pitched hyenas.

Then Sakura turns to Naruto with a smile making Naruto blush. What do you see in her Naruto?

She run towards him making Naruto jump out of his seat in joy to say hi to her, only for her to push him out of the way.

I growl quietly as I help Naruto up.

"Uh. Good morning, Sasuke. Mind if I sit here next to you?" she said in a fake sweet voice.

"Back off forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino said coming out of nowhere.

"I was here first!"

"Well I walked into the classroom before you did! Everybody saw it!"

"Dream on!"

"Actually, I got here before either of you!" another random fan girl said coming out of nowhere.

"So did I!"

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" two other random fan girls came butting in.

Seriously! Is there someone secretly giving birth or something? Because they just keep coming and coming, popping out of nowhere like bugs.

All of a sudden, a whole swarm of fan girls come together and start arguing while Sasuke just sits there.

I look at him. "You better not be enjoying this."

"Hn. Losers," he said.

"You're telling me."

They just kept getting louder and louder every second that passes and I was getting annoyed. Even Naruto was getting annoyed. Ok, if I hear 'Sasuke' one more flippin' time, I'm gonna snap.

"No! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

OH MY FLIPPIN' GOD THAT'S IT!

"Shut the hell up you wannabe bitches! First of all, that is MY seat. Iruka assigned it to ME and it's still MINE." I said plopping my butt down into the seat. "There! Happy?! Problem solved! None of you gets it!" I growl.

"You think you can get Sasuke? Back off! He's ours!" one of them said.

"First of all, I never said I wanted him in the first place. And second, you're treating him like he's a property or some kind of toy. Maybe he would actually like you if you stopped being possessive and stalk\ him everywhere he goes! I mean seriously! I actually saw one of you guys follow him into the bathroom before! Tell me! What kind of guy would want some weirdo following him everywhere like you're about to rape them?! Please. Go ahead and prove me wrong!" I snapped.

They were all silent.

"Exactly! That's what I thought! Plus, I think he might be gay... I mean he has like a million girls who loves him when they just first lay eyes on him and would go as far as rape to get him. And yet, he's still single," I said, earning a glare from Sasuke.

All of a sudden, Naruto jumps up on top of the desk and glares at Sasuke. Oh I know this part! I tool out my phone and got it ready.

"Naruto! Hey stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yells.

They ignore her and continue glaring at each other with sparks in their eyes, leaning closer and closer. Until this random kid stands up and bumps into Naruto making him topple forward and have a nice smooch with Sasuke.

The fan girls were silent.

"What the?"

"I- I uh..."

**SNAP**

I snapped a picture and started laughing my ass off.

Sakura screamed. While Naruto and Sasuke started gagging as I continued laughing my bootay off. "Ha! Told you he was gay!"

Naruto stopped gagging and sensed the dangerous vibe coming from the stalkers.

"Naruto, you are so dead," Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, hey! It was an accident!" Naruto said nervously.

"You're finished," she said in a deadly voice.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV **

"Is that him?"

"Yes, he's the one," the Hokage confirmed.

"He's the only survivor left from the Uchiha clan," said a certain raven haired, genjutsu loving kunoichi.

"That's him," he confirmed again.

"Hmmm...Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" I said thinking as we all continued watching the scene on the crystal ball.

It's seems as so that all the girls are infatuated with the last survivor of the Uchiha clan and are fighting to get the seat next to him getting Uzumaki madder and madder.

This is ridiculous. Why become ninja if they only care for boys.

There was one girl however who didn't seem effected by the charms of the Uchiha. In fact, she looked pissed. Her fists were clenched tighter and tighter every time someone said 'Sasuke'. Until she finally snapped.

"Shut the hell up you wannabe bitches! First of all, that is MY seat. Iruka assigned it to ME and it's still MINE." she said as she dragged herself over and plopped her butt down into the seat. "There! Happy?! Problem solved! None of you gets it!" she growls.

Out of all my years of being a ninja, I have never seen or notice her around here before, and she seems like someone who you would notice from a mile away.

"Who's the girl?" I asked, pointing.

The Hokage chuckles. "You're gonna love this. The last of the Miyazaki clan."

I stared at him.

"I didn't know that there were any survivors. If so, she must hold great power," Asuma said.

"Indeed she does. She and her two friends' skills were tested by Guy."

Oh. So that's the girl Guy was bragging about. I had no idea she was from such a powerful clan.

"Name?" I ask.

"Akemi Miyazaki is her real name. But she goes by the name of Evelyn," the Hokage said.

We nod as we continue watching the scene. Naruto, parched on the desk and glaring at Sasuke until this kid bumped him, causing him to fall forward and lock lips with the Uchiha, making the girls squeal in anger and the Miyazaki to take a picture laughing.

I sweat drop. They're all idiots.

The Miyazaki finished laughing, turned to look directly at the source of the crystal ball and flashed us a peace sign.

Kurenai gasped. "She senses our presence."

"I would expect no less from her," I said.

The girls tried beating up Naruto only for Evelyn to send one of them a round house kick straight through the wall making them shut up and back away from the Uzumaki.

She sure is an interesting one... I'll keep an eye on her...

* * *

***Chapter 8 is done! I tried my best to keep everyone in character. Sorry if it sucked, I'm bad at that. But anyway, for those of you who are reading, I've been having trouble choosing the couples for this story. For Evelyn, it was originally Shikamaru but I'm not really sure anymore. When I started writing the story, there was also Neji. So I was thinking if I should do Neji instead of Shika. But then I started thinking ahead of the story. Should I do another Sasuke fanfic? And then there's Gaara. For Emily, I have decided Kiba. There. I'm not changing it. As fr Katie, I was thinking Sai but he's not coming in until Shippuden, so tell me what you think about that. And plzz tell me what couple Evelyn should be with. Tell me if it should be a love triangle with who and what and all that crap. Oh! And if you pick Gaara, please tell me how that's gonna work out with him becoming Kazekage because Evelyn is NOT moving to Suna. So yeah! Thanks for reading. Leave a comment. PLZ! I need help! Anyway, PEACE!***


	9. Our Interesting Team

**Chapter 9- **Our Interesting Team...

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

I looked over at Naruto and giggled. He face was covered with bruises and bumps from the attack of the vicious, cruel, blood craving monster fangirls that lurk in the shadows. Well they didn't really lurk in the shadows, but still. Of course I tried to help him escape their evil clutches but I am merely just a girl. There is only so much I can handle. I beat up like half of them but they just kept coming and coming like viruses. I was out numbered damn it! I swear it was like the whole freakin' population of fan girls. So to round it off, A LOT!

"As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into four man squads. Each squad will he led by a jonin, an elite ninja," Iruka explained.

After he said that, Naruto and all the girls minus me, of course, Emily and Katie's heads perked up. I'm guessing this means they have a chance to be on, wait for it, *fangirl scream* 3 Sasuke's 3 *dreamy sigh*, team. Excluding Hinata or course. The cute little Hyuga wants to be with Naruto.

I really don't care what team I'm gonna be stuck with for my whole freakin' life. As long as I don't get Sasuke...or Sakura...or Ino...or Shino. OMFG that guy freaks me out. HIS WHOLE FREAKIN' BODY IS A NEST FOR BUGS! HE PRACTICALLY LIVES AND BREATHES BUGS! I try to suppress a shiver.

Anyway, hopefully I get to be on my homies' team. Yes. I just used the word 'homie'. I make it sound epic. Yo what's shakin' homie?! Word! LOL just kidding. But sersously. Watch as I deminstrate...

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto's head perked up and looked at me with his eyes squinted. ITS THE ASIAN WAY! "Huh?"

"Yo what's shakin' homie?!" I ask with a goofy smile holding up a peace sign.

He sweat drops. "Uhhhh..."

See?! He was speechless! I'm awesome aren't I?! That was my amazing attempt to be cool. You know what?! Screw dat! I'm naturally cool!

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Shesh. You remind me of this guy I met at the gas station. Except you're not holding a gun..."

We stopped talking and our heads snapped back to the front of the room where he was still talking. "We want each squad to have a balance of strength and that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads..."

Finally! I'm dying to know! I wonder who I'll be...

"Squad 7: (suspenseful moment of complete silence) Naruto Uzukami..." Naruto's head shot up in curiosity.

"...Sakura Haruno..." With that being said, Sakura's eyes widen in horror and slammed her head on the table while Naruto jumped for joy.

"...Sasuke Uchiha..." Now it was Sakura's turn to cheer, rubbing it into Ino's face while Naruto started sulking.

"...and..."

There was another moment of silence. All the girls leaning forward on their chairs hoping that the next name he calls will be theirs'.

"...Evelyn!" He said making my eyes widen.

All the fan girls start sulking and Hinata to give a small but sweet smile. Emily and Katie on the other hand was unaffected by the choice and gave me a supporting smile.

You're kidding. Two out of three people in my squad are people that I hate. Well at least I have Naruto, I thought, giving him a high-five.

"Next squad... Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame... and Emily"

Kiba turns to Emily and gives her a smirk.

"Looks like you're on my team." *bark* *bark* Causing Emily to blush but casually brush it off.

"It seems so. Watch me be the strongest person on the team," she returned the smirk.

"Oh you wish... Me and Akamaru will easily wipe the floor with you!"

"In your dreams!"

"Every night!"

"Is that so? Then I guess it's a lie when they say that dreams do come true..." Emily said. They give each other a playful rivalry glare.

KYAAAA! I FEEL SPARKS FLY!

I snap out of it to hear Ino and Shikamaru arguing. "...I'd hate to be on your squad!" Ino said casually flipping her hair.

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara..." Iruka said causing him to give her a mocking smirk making her huff and turn away from him. "...Choji Akimichi, and... Katie..." Katie to blushed in embarrassment.

"So those are all the squads," he finished.

"Iruka Sensei, why does an awesome ninja like me, have to be in a group with a slug like Sasuke?!" Naruto whines causing Sakura to get an anger mark. Has anyone ever told her she looks ugly with it?! Of course she looks ugly on a regular basis but this is just too much!

"Well Naruto, Sasuke has the best scores out of all the graduating students..."

What am I? Chop liver? Even if I was some disgusting kind of chopped meat, why on Erf would I be chopped liver?! I gave Iruka an look that clearly said '_Well I'm offended'_ which he just ignored.

"Naruto, you have the worst scores," he continued making people all over the room to snicker. "To create a balance, we put the best student with the worst student." he finished.

Naruto growled in frustration. "Just make sure you don't get in my way..." Sasuke said.

"But hopefully a car would..." I said loud enough for Sasuke and his fangirls to glare at me and Naruto and the guys to chuckle. I give Sasuke an innocent smile.

Iruka, being an awesome teacher he is, just ignored us. "After lunch, you will meet together with your jonin. Until then, class dismissed." And with that said, everyone crowded outside like a bunch of rats. While I stayed behind and waited for my friends.

"Hey! As much as I love you guys... let's have lunch with our teams to get to know them. Come on. Just this once?" Emily pleaded. Having lunch with my team? Ugh. And judging by the face that Katie was also making, she was thinking the exact thing. "Please, please, please, please, pretty please with tables on top?!" she said making her puppy dog face.

Curses! She knew me too well to know that I prefer tables waaayyyy more that cherries. Although, tables are make of wood, and we get wood from trees. And I love trees. Hmmm. I have to get back on that one...

"Fine." me and Katie said at the same time. The puppy dog face always gets Katie. "Yay!" she said hugging us and running off.

"Well isn't she hasty to have lunch with Kiba..." I say making Katie nod her head in agreement.

"Well I'll see you at home!" Katie said walking off to catch of with her team. And then there was one...

I walk outside on this random path I found until I spotted 'Sasuke' hitting on Sakura. Seeing him walk closer to her, so did I. Until I came close enough to hear them. Sakura was blushing madly and I could just hear what she was thinking right now.

_'Oh Sakura. Your forehead is so wide and charming. It makes me want to kiss it,' said Sasuke. _

_'Well there's lots of room up there,' Sakura said dreamily._

With that thought now stuck in my head, I was about to burst out laughing but slapped my hand on my mouth before a sound came out. I was shaking immensely, trying to suppress my laughter. Until 'Sasuke' started speaking again making me calm down for a second.

"Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming. It makes me want to kiss it," he said.

That's it. I collapsed on the floor and bursted out laughing. Realizing what I just did, I gasped and jumped behind a tree before they could see me. Their heads snapped at where I was standing, but shrugged it off seeing that there is no one there.

"Just kidding. That's the kind of thing Naruto would say," 'Sasuke' said making Sakura's face fall. "I wanna ask you something," he continued. "Naruto, what do you think of him?"

"Naruto, he doesn't understand one single thing about me. He's just annoying. All I really want is for you to accept me Sasuke... I'd do anything for that." she said leaning closer and closer, making me stick my tongue out in disgust. Just as she was about to kiss 'Sasuke', his stomach growled causing him to grip it in pain and ditching Sakura.

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "Hey? What's wrong?" she called out. "I'll be right back," he called back. Watching the fake Sasuke run off, I took my time to slip out from behind the tree to see Sasuke walking out.

"Hey! I was wondering that we should all eat lunch together and get to know each other. You know, as a team!" I said trying to be nice.

"Hn. Another fangirl," he said walking past me.

I frown. "I was trying to be nice and this is what I get?! Did something crawl up your ass and die or something? I guess I should start being mean more often!" I yelled at his back. He stopped for a second but then continued walking. I huffed and turned away about to leave when something stopped me.

"Hn. Are you coming or what?" he said turning around and smirking. My eyes widen as I smiled, nodded and ran to catch up with him. Huh. I guess duck ass isn't half bad.

**Later...**

* * *

"He's late..." Naruto said impatiently.

"Naruto! Sit down and be patient!" Sakura scolded.

"I can't. I'm ready to roll. The other teams are already gone to meet their senseis. Even Iruka Sensei left!" he said as he took a chair and placed it under the door allowing him to climb on it and set an eraser trap for Kakashi.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura asked.

"Oh you know, just catching elephants..." I said sarcastically. Sakura ignored me and continued scolding Naruto though her eyes clearly show amusement.

"This is what he gets for being late!" Naruto said.

"Hn. Our teacher's a jonin. Do you really think he would fall for that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh life is full of surprises," I said.

At that very second, a hand came into view and pulled the door open, causing the eraser to free fall right onto Kakashi's head. Naruto and I bursted out laughing while Sakura apologized to Kakashi and Sasuke just stared at him with disbelief. The laughter died down as we all stared at Kakashi.

"Hm. How can I put this... My first impression of this group... I hate you all..." he said casually with his hands in his pockets causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Love you too!" I said.

"Let's all go to there roof. There, we will introduce ourselves," he said before disappearing in a poof of smoke. I cough and wave it out of my face. Ok, who's the genius who came up with that jutsu?!

We all met on the roof.

"Alright, let's introduce ourselves one at a time," Kakashi said.

"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we suppose to say?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that," he replied.

"Give us an example so we can see how it works," Naruto said.

"Me? Well I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like... things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that... My dreams for the future... haven't really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies...Ok, your turn," he said making us all sweat drop.

"Well that was useless, all we really learned was his name..." Sakura mumbled. "...and that he's a lazy pervert," I agreed. Don't get me wrong, Kakashi is awesome!

"You on the right, you go first," Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka Sensei got me, Ichiraku's Noodle Shop! But I hate the three minutes I have to wait when I pour water into the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them! And my dream is... I wanna be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!" Naruto finished. Kakashi's eyes widen for a split second untill he went back to his bored expression probably thinking about how wrong he was thinking that Naruto was an idiot.

"Alright, next." he said pointing to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like... I mean the person I like is...*glances at Sasuke* Uh, my hobby is... *glances at Sasuke again and giggles* And my dreams for the future are...*glances at Sasuke for the third time and squeals*"

I face palm. "I'm surprised you didn't rape him yet."

She blushes.

...

I don't even want to know.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked unfazed.

"Naruto and Evelyn!" she says making Naruto anime cry.

"Aw. And here I was thinking that we were practically like sisters!" I said sarcastically. She glares at me.

"Next."

"My name... is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything," he said making Sakura's face fall. "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone," he finished.

"Happiness and rainbows are just radiating out of you. You're just so filled with joy!" I said sarcastically.

"Ok last one." Kakashi said.

"Heeeeeyyyyyy! My name is Evelyn! And I love pandas, puppies, skittles, chocolate, cookies, candy, tables, etucah. I hate ignorant people, nosy biotches, sluts, fangirls, hint hint nudge nudge cough cough Sakura cough, mornings, arrogant people cough Sasuke cough, and perverts! My hobbies are listening to music, reading, TV, draw, laughing, and sleep. Sleep is an amazing invention! As for dreams of the future... when I grow up...I WANNA BE A TREE!" I said. Everyone sweat drops."Ok, ok, I lied, I actually wanna be recognised as one of the greatest and strongest ninjas in the world!" I said.

"Great you're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow," Kakashi said.

"Yay! What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that all five of us will do," he answered.

"What? What? What? WHAT?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"A survival exercise," he simply stated.

"But I thought we were suppose to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff in the academy. That's how we got here," Sakura said.

"This is no ordinary of the 27 graduates that came here, only 9 will actually be accepted as genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass/fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%," Kakashi said with his eyes narrowing. Everyone gasped.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here, believe it! What was that graduating test for anyway?!" Naruto said.

"Oh that?! That was just a test to see who might become genin...or not."

"What?!" Naruto complained.

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated area at 5am. Bring your ninja gear. And oh! Don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke," he said poofing away.

"Bye Kakashi! Duckbutt! Naruto! And you..." I said the last part disappointed, referring to Sakura.

With that, I ran as fast as I can back to my apartment. I could always walk back with Sasuke cause he's my neighbor and everything...but why the hell should I do that?! Plus it was getting ready for sunset...

* * *

**Chapter 9, DONE! Hope you enjoyed. :p**


	10. Pass or Fail?

**Chapter 10-** Pass or Fail?

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

So, today was suppose to be a good day. I was suppose to sleep in, be happy, and take my time because being the dip shit Kakashi was, he's coming late. But then, Sasuke stopped by and woke me up. So this is a little bit of what happened just now...

_***knock knock***_

Oh no. Not this again.

"EVIE! GET THE DOOR BEFORE I TAKE AWAY YOUR LAVA LAMP!" Emily yelled from the other room.

"NO! LAMPY'S MINE!" I begged her to keep it. So I'm gonna keep it! It's so pretty! But then again, I'm tired. Ninjas are such bitches.

I walked over to the door with my pillow dragging across the floor. I looked out the little stalker hole in the door to see Sasuke just standing there looking like his usual duck ass self. I yanked open the door and whacked him in the head with my pillow making him fall to the ground. He looked up and glared at me from the ground.

"WHY?!" I yelled.

"Why what?" he smirked.

"WHY YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

"Hn. To remind you that we have a mission today." I stared at him.

"...WHY?!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ALREADY!" Emily yelled from another room.

"Such fuck-tards," I muttered to myself, then calmed myself down. "Duck-butt, I will say this in the nicest way possible. Please leave, before I stab you repeatedly with a spoon." Sasuke stared at me before getting the hint and leave. "Thank you for your cooperation!" I said before slamming the door behind me and then glancing at the clock beside me.

**4:57 AM **It read.

Motherf- You know what, screw this!

I took all my stuff plus an apple, and wrapped it all around with a blanket. Then I grabbed my blanket full of stuff and ran to the training grounds while munching on an apple.

* * *

"Oh hey Ev- Why are you in your pajamas?" Naruto asked while Sasuke and Sakura looked at me with curiosity.

I didn't answer as I spread out my blanket on the ground, took out a pillow, lie down, and closed my eyes. They all looked at me and sweat dropped.

"Er..." Naruto was speechless.

I yawned tiredly. "Look, Duck-butt over there woke me up early from my hibernation to come here. So, instead of standing there for hours looking like complete idiots. I'm gonna sleep here for the next couple of hours."

Sakura snorted quietly. "You look like a complete hobo!"

I frown at that comment. "Oh and Sakura, I thought I saw you on the street coming here today but it was just a fat homeless man!" I said making her pissed. I ignore her. "Good night!" I said and then I was out.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to the sun beating down on me. Looks like it's almost noon. And Kakashi is STILL not here yet. Surprise, surprise.

I look over at my 'team' to see that they were all half asleep. I ran behind a tree and started changing out of my pajamas and into my ninja clothes. I ran back out to see Sakura whining about how late Kakashi was.

"He was suppose to be here hours ago! where could he be?!" Right when she said that, Kakashi emerged from the trees.

"Morning everyone! Ready for your first day?" he said casually.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"No Shit Sherlock," I mumbled.

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way,"Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Why didn't you just summon those ninja hounds? You have dozens of them. Use it!" I said.

"Well I- How do you know I can summon ninja hounds?" he asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Shit.

"Uh. Did I say that? Ha... ha... ha... that's a nice tree," I said nervously, rubbing a tree.

"Well then... let's get started," he said walking over to a random alarm clock. "It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it," he held up three fairly small bells. "If you cannot get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts while you watch me eat my lunch in front of you."

Right then, everyone's stomach growled except for mine as they realised the reason why they were told not to eat breakfast. I grin. "I'm fine! I had an apple!"

"Bu- bu- I told you not to eat breakfast," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but I forgot. Do you really believe that you can tell me something and expect me to still remember it 24 hours later? Geez, you are just like my teacher!" I said. Kakashi sweat drops.

"Wait a second! There are four of us! Why are there only three bells?"

Kakashi smiled, "Well that way, at least one of you will be tied to a post and ultimately be eliminated for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy."

Naruto growls.

"But then again, all four of you could flunk out too," Kakashi continues making Naruto growl even louder. "You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are dangerous sensei!" Sakura stated.

Is her specialty stating the obvious and being useless?

Naruto laughs. "You couldn't even dodge an eraser!"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. The lowest scores. Losers," Kakashi countered making Naruto growl, yet again, and lunge at him with a kunai. In a snap, Kakashi caught his hand with the kunai and pinned it behind his head making everyone shocked.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't even say start yet," he stated making everyone take a step back while I just stood there trying to zip up my fly... rusty little fellah. "But... you came at me with the full intention of killing me. So, how can I put this... I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready... aaannnd... start!" he finished as everyone disappeared or moved to another location while I just stood there and blinked. Once... Twice... A third time... Then another time... What?

I looked around and saw Sasuke hiding in a tree. "Oh hi Duck-butt! Let's work together!" I yelled towards that direction. He glared at me and then quickly ran to another place to hide. Ooooh I see how it is! Fine! BE a butt! I hide now.

Using my speed as a boost, I quickly disappeared and hid in a tree, using a branch to hide myself. I look down at the scenario to see Naruto lunge at Kakashi again. Kakashi just stood there looking bored and reached into his weapon's pouch making Naruto freeze and get ready for any attack that would be thrown at him.

Then he pulled out a book confusing the heck out of Naruto. "What are you waiting for? Make your move," he taunted. "Bu- Why are you reading that book?!" Naruto asked confused. "Why? Well to find out what happens next of course," Kakashi replied. I face palm. "Don't worry though. With your weak attacks, it won't bother me."

Now, Naruto was flippin' out! "I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!" he yelled throwing attack after attack only for Kakashi to dodge or block them. Kakashi eventually got tired of dodging and got behind of Naruto. "Huh?"

Kakashi then held both of his hands together in a gun formation and shove it up Naruto's anus making him go flying into a lake. I started tearing up and bursted out laughing. I was practically howling with laughter and fell out of the tree with a loud thud making all eyes turn to me.

"Well, you're certainly a loud one," he commented. I couldn't answer, for I was still gasping for my breath.

Two shuriken suddenly came flying out of the water towards Kakashi which he caught with no effort. "Why can't we all just work together! It's way easier than what we're doing right now!" I yelled out for everyone to hear, which they just ignored me. They're butts! All of them!

A bunch of Narutos jumped out of the water and started attacking Kakashi. One of them managed to grab him from behind giving Naruto a chance to punch him but epically failing and punching himself instead.

They all looked at each other and then started accusing each other of being Kakashi. Then they started having their own little war of Narutos. I sweat drop. I forgot. If the original Naruto is an idiot, all fifty of his clones are gonna face his same fate.

"You're Kakashi Sensei!" one said.

"No you are!" another one said

"You smell like old man! You must be Kakashi Sensei!"

Wait. WHAT?! Never in my life have I ever tried smelling my teachers. Do you do that on a daily basis here?! Uh...

"Wait! Let's undo the jutsu! Yeah! That's it! Believe it! Then there'll be only two of us and we'll know who's who!"

"Why didn't you think of that sooner, jerk!"

"You're the jerk why didn't you think of it!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! JUST UNDO THE FREAKIN' JUTSU!" I but in.

Naruto finally got the idea and undid the jutsu to see that he was the only one standing there all beat up and looking like a complete idiot. He snapped out of it and noticed something shiny on the ground next to a tree.

"A bell! I must have gotten to him with my attack!" he said walking over to pick it up.

"Naruto, if you fall for this, then you are a complete moron," I said.

"Don't worry Evie-chan! I got this!" he said picking up the bell. Then out of nowhere, a rope came up and pulled him up by his feet making him dangle there like a fish on a line. My eye twitches. I tell him not to do something, and what does he do? He goes ahead and does it anyway.

Kakashi then comes into view. "Think before you use a jutsu, or else your opponent might use it against you. Oh, and if the bait is obvious, don't take it!" he said making Naruto want to strangle him. Even with that, Kakashi still preceded to talk, furthermore. "A ninja must see through deception."

"I get it!" Naruto yells frustrated from up above.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it which isn't the same thing as actually getting it. Get it?"

I threw a rock at his head which he dodged and turned to look at me. "Shut up. Just, shut up!" I said.

Out of nowhere, a bunch of shuriken and kunai came flying out and hit 'Kakashi' right in the head. "AAaaaahhhhhh- Oh wait. Yep! It's a log!" I said. And I was right. It went POOF! And then log.

With that, Sasuke ran. He ran muthahfucker, he ran! There was lots of rustling in the trees as Sasuke tried desperately to find a new hiding spot for his old one was now revealed to Kakashi. Not to far behind, I heard even more rustling. it was probably Sakura following him. Then I heard a high-pitched scream. Oh, Sakura. Useless, pathetic, flat-chested, pinkette.

I shook my head and looked up at Naruto. "Need help?"

"I got it Evie-chan! Believe it! I'm gonna become Hokage all by myself!" he said as he climbed up on the rope and cut himself free. He flipped down from the tree and grinned. "See? I-" he didn't get to finish as he was pulled back up by another trap Kakashi set up.

I sweat drop. "Oh go on. Please continue to tell me about how easy it's gonna be becoming Hokage stuck in a tree!" He scratched his head. I sigh and threw a kunai at the rope, cutting it, and making Naruto fall flat on his face. He stood up again and a grin spread across his face. "Thanks Evie- chan! Now to eat those box lunches!" he said before running off. You adorable idiot.

I turned around and began walking the other way. "Seems like you're the only one I didn't fight yet..." I whirl around to see Kakashi standing there looking as bored as ever.

I smirk. "And I'm also gonna be the only one who's gonna get the bells." I don't remember ever being this cocky.

"You seem normal compared to the others..."

I lunge at him using my speed. He dodged my punch making me smash a tree. "I don't know about that. I can do some very weird ass shit around people!"

His eyes widen for a second as I followed up with a series of kicks and punches. He either blocked them or dodge. I did a back flip and got away from him. I growl. "Why can't you make like a rock and stay still?!" I ask.

I made a few hand signs. "**Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Prison**" Crystals shot out of the ground and encased Kakashi. Great. Now how the heck am I suppose to get the bells now. Stupid!

I suddenly felt something sharp against my neck. my eyes widen as I took a deep breath.

"Nice try Eve. You're skilled, yes. But not skilled enough," he said in my ear. I mouth slowly curved up and formed a smirk.

"Huh?" he asked before I went poof.

Did I forget to mention before that that was actually my clone? You didn't see that coming now did you!

From where I was actually hiding, I threw some shuriken at him. It caught him off guard but he still dodged them. All but one. Which grazed his cheek and left a long scratch.

I appear above him and drop kicked him. He caught my foot and threw me into a tree like some kind of random trash bag. I feel so special. I flipped and bounced off of the tree, coming at him again with a kunai. He jumped aside trying to dodge me but I quickly swiped the bell with my kunai making it fall. I grin as I reach for it, only to be kicked away. I slid on the ground, leaving my body a little bruised. I groan and rubbed my head.

"I have to say. I'm impressed. You are more skilled than any of the rookies I fought. But, like I said, you're still not good enough," he said.

"Grrrrrr. You should've stayed a diamond when I made crystals eat you!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He chuckled and poofed away. I stood up shakily and turned to walk away. Then right after I took my first step, I tripped over... a head?

"Oof!" I heard it say. I turn to look at it only to see Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started laughing as he glared at me.

"Hn." There goes his colorful vocabulary again.

"Ha! What happened?" I asked between laughs.

He glared at me and then looked away. "Kakashi caught me in a jutsu," he muttered quietly. Which made things seem even funnier. I continued laughing even harder while he growled at me.

Eventually, my laughter died down and I just stared at him. Then I started laughing again. Nope! still as funny as heck. He got a tick mark on his head.

"Are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna help me?!" he growled. I stopped laughing. "And how do you expect me to do that?!" I walked over to him and started pulling his hair. "Forget it! I don't need help from you!" he said with a bigger tick mark.

I blinked. Then smiled and walked away. "You know Duck-butt, the bell's gonna ring any minute now! I bet parent's from now on will be telling their childen the story of how the last of the oh mighty Uchiha failed to become a ninja and became a hobo instead. Oh, but don't worry! I'll give you some tips! Don't hesitate to dumpster dive. You wouldn't believe the amount of free, undamaged food that is thrown away all the time. For the best results, check behind smaller grocery stores and fruit markets, they usually don't invest money in a sealed garbage compactor. Fast food chains are also good, but more traditional restaurants generally don't waste nearly as much food. Although, if you are really hungry, you can usually find at least something there," I said casually. "Either way, the bell's gonna ring any minute now... Any second now..."

I have to admit. I was really enjoying this right now.

He glared at me but eventually let out a defeated sigh. "Do what you have to do."

I skipped over to him happily and continued pulling him by the hair until he was out.

He glared at me once he was free. "Was pulling my by the hair really necessary?" he asked.

"You're welcome," I said cheerfully getting ready to walk away.

"Hn. You didn't happen to get the bell did you?" he asked.

"Nope! But I was close!"

"Hn. Is that so? I touched it!"

"Oh yeah? Well I swiped it with my kunai and got kicked into a tree!" I said proudly.

"...Idiot"

"Hey! I'm not any idiot! If anyone's an idiot, it's you! Idiot!" I said making him smirk.

"Yeah right. Your whole existence practically screams idiot."

"Oh yeah?! Well... you're a douchenozzle!" I said lamely.

"A douchenozzle? Did you really just call me a douchenozzle?"

I stick my tongue at him. "Whatever, Duck-butt!" I said disappear, letting him stand there and smirk to himself. Wow. I can call Sakura a long titty no nipple ass bitch but all I can think of for Sasuke is douchenozzle? Oh whatever!

**RING!**

Damn it! And there goes the bell! I wasted too much time talking to the douchenozzle!

I walked back and we all got together again. Kakashi was standing, me, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting, while Naruto was tied to a stump. Everyone's stomachs growled again while I just sat looking at Kakashi with a 'Ha!-in-your-face-I-ate-breakfast' face.

"Stomachs growling, huh? That's too bad. Oh, and by the way, about this exercise, well I decided that I'm not gonna send any of you back to the academy," Kakashi said making Naruto cheer.

"What? I passed? But all I did was faint and fall over. Do I get points for that?" Sakura asks. I face palm. Well, at least she admitted it. They both started cheering, jumping up and down.

"All four of us?!" Naruto yells excitedly.

"Yes, all four of you... are being dropped from the program. Permanently!" he finished making Sakura gasp.

"What?! Drop us from the program?! That means we'll never become ninjas! You said if we can't take the bells, we'll be sent back to the academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's fist clenched and I bit my lip.

"Cause you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids, like brats," he said glaring down at all four of us. Sasuke had enough. He lunged at Kakashi ready to kill, only to be pinned to the ground with Kakashi on top of him. Sakura gasped.

"You think it's all about you." he said.

"LET GO OF SASUKE! YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME BUG!" Sakura shrieks making me flinch.

Kakashi turns to glares at her. "You don't know what it means to be ninjas. You think it's a game. Huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment? " he said rather harshly. I stayed silent and continued chewing my lip, drawing blood.

"I don't know what you mean!" Sakura said dumbly.

"I mean, you never realised what this exercise was really about. Not even close."

"What it's about?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes. That's what determines if you pass or fail," he said it slowly so we could process it.

"But that's... Well I was meaning to ask you about that from the beginning!" Sakura said.

"Tsch. Use you're heads. Four people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?" Kakashi asked us as if we were stupid.

"Arg! How are we suppose to know why you picked four people! We didn't make the rules!" Naruto yells.

I couldn't take it anymore. There's only so much stupidity I can take! "Let me guess, team work," I said annoyed. Everyone gasped.

Really?! He made it very clear why the hell we were put on four man squads. He even emphasized 'FOUR PEOPLE ON A SQUAD' severally times. Really. Please. Go head and reread the chapter and count the many times he has said that! How dumb can my team be?!

"Yes. Thank you! You were the only who has even given that a second thought," he said looking at me. "If all four of you had come at me at once, you might've been able to take them."

I smack Naruto and Sakura on the head. "Ow!" Naruto yelped as Sakura glared at me. "How many flippin' times did I stand there and yell like an idiot, suggesting that we should all work together?!" I asked glaring at them.

Both of them looked away guiltily as Sasuke glared at a rock.

"Wait a minute. You set it up with four people, but only three bells. If we work together and got the bells, only three of us could keep them. That would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up!" Sakura said.

"Good job Sakura! You figured something out that most of the population would've realised by now!" I said sarcastically.

"Exactly. I purposely put you guys against each other. I wanted to see if you could push pass that and put the squad before yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But it didn't even cross most of your minds," he said ignoring me.

"Sakura!" he said making Sakura jump. "You're obsessed with Sasuke who was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him!" Sakura looked down ashamed.

"Naruto! You do everything on your own! Everything!" Naruto's face fell.

"And you Sasuke," he started putting pressure on his head. "thought the others where so far beneath you, that they were worthless. Arrogance." Sasuke growled.

"Even when Evelyn had suggested to work together, you guys ignored her and acted on your own. People like you can never become ninjas. People who think that they are so much better than everyone when that is clearly not true. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves before the squad, I can leave to failure and example..." he said pulling out a kunai and placing to Sasuke's neck.

"Sakura, kill Naruto now, or Sasuke dies. Evelyn, kill Sakura if she fails to do so," he said. Naruto and Sakura started spazzing out while I just stood there.

What? That doesn't even make sense! What the hell does that have to do with ANYTHING?! Am I the only one who thinks this part is always confusing? So this is what I'm hearing: Team work good. Selfish bad. No teamwork equals selfish. Selfish equals death. Then, Sakura, kill Naruto now, or Sasuke dies. Evelyn, kill Sakura if she fails to do so. What? So who's the selfish one here?! I'M SO CONFUZZLED RIGHT NOW!

So I just continued staring at him looking as confused as ever.

"That's what happens on a mission," he said retreating the kunai.

Again. What?!

He starts swinging the kunai around his index finger. "The enemy takes a hostage and someone ends up dead."

...I still don't understand...

"On every mission, your life is on the line." he get off of Sasuke and walks over to the KIA stone. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village."

"That's it! That's it! Now I know! I decided that I'm gonna have my name engraved in that stone! I'm not gonna live and die for nothing like a dog! I'm gonna a hero! Believe it!" Naruto said excitedly.

"You do know that KIA mean Killed In Action right?" I ask face palming. Naruto's face fell and he looked down sadly.

"The names of my closest friends are engraved here," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Awwwwww. Someone needs a hug~" I sang. "Come on, bring it in!" I said opening my arms out wide.

He ignored me.

"Alright, I change my mind. I'll give you one more chance. But I'll make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any. It's his punishment for breaking the rules and trying to steal the lunches."

I quickly smack Naruto in the head again.

"If anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail!"

Everyone growls.

Kakashi's eyes narrow. "I make the rules. Got it?" We all nod and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

We all ate in silence until Naruto's stomach started growling. I stood up and started feeding him. "Are you sure Evie- chan? You'll get disqualified!" Naruto said.

"Yeah yeah, just shut up and eat the food. If I had the opportunity to eat food without using my hands, then I would gladly take it!" I said shoving it in his mouth.

"What are you doing?! You'll get disqualified!" Sakura said.

"I didn't know you cared plus, we need all the help we can get. We can have him sulking the whole time just because he's lacking food!" I answered.

"Hn. Here," Sasuke said before standing up and helping me feed our blonde teammate. Sakura looked at us and then finally gave in and offered Naruto her food.

"Here. I'm on a diet anyway..." she said.

"Well it's not really working...I think you're actually getting bigger..." I muttered earning a glare from her.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you," she said.

The sky went dark and a big storm cloud appeared and thunder roared. Kakashi poofed in front of us, scaring the the hell out of me.

"YOU!"

"HOLY SHI-" I said throwing my boxed lunch in the air making it rain rice everywhere.

Sakura's face = -_-

"You broke the rules! I hope you're ready for your punishment! Any last words?"

He made some hand signs and lightning struck. Making us children huddle in fear. Well not really. Sasuke glared, Naruto tried picking his nose with his hands tied to the stump, and I continued picking the rice out of my hair. Sakura was the only one that was really phased.

"We're all on this squad and we're all on this together," Sasuke said.

"Yeah! That's right! We gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one!" Sakura spoke up.

Ew. The four of us as one? Ahhhh! Bad thought! Bad thoughts! It's hideous!

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse?" he asked stepping closer.

Nobody answered as he smiled behind his mask. "You passed."

Everyone's faces read 'WHAAAAAAAATTTTT?!'. It was priceless. They were shell shocked.

"You passed," he repeated.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean 'What do you mean?'? Just shut up before he changes his mind!" I said.

"You are the first squad that passed. All the other squads did exactly what I told them to do, and fell into every trap. They couldn't think fr themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends, are worst than scum," he finished leaving everyone teary and smiling to themselves.

"The exercise is over! Everyone passes! Squad 7 starts their first mission tomorrow!" he said doing a Guy pose.

Oh the horror.

Naruto cheered. "Horray! Let's go celebrate with some ramen that Evie still owes me!" he said.

"Shit," I muttered and then I ran. Wait, I forgot something! I ran back, got my pajamas, kicked Sasuke in the shin, and then ran, giggling to myself.

I'M A NINJA!

* * *

**Hey! Chapter 10, Done! Also, I was pointed out in the previous chapter by some anonymous reader that Sasuke can't be their neighbors because he lives in the Uchiha Compound. After I read that, I hit myself in the head with the first thing I found. That would be a Buddha statue. Hey! Don't judge! I felt so stupid. Anyway, please use you imagination and pretend that Sasuke moved out of the Uchiha Compound for a few days due to some rodent difficulties or some shit like that. Yep! That's it! Oh! And I also had to look up 10 tips on how to become a hobo for you guys! I researched stuff just for you guys! :D So Plz favorite! Review! Thanks for reading! Byeee!**


	11. Tazuna, the alcoholic bastard

**Chapter 11- **Tazuna, the alcoholic bastard.

**Evelyn's POV**

(dramatic music)

"Sasuke, I'm at Point B"

"Sakura, I'm at Point C"

"...Naruto, I'm at Point A"

"..."

"Evelyn..."

"..."

"Evelyn...!" Kakashi said a little louder.

"..."

"Evelyn!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut up! Just shut up already! I got the damn cat! SHEESH!" I said in annoyance, holding the cat I captured as far away from me as possible. It did NOT look happy and was trying every way possible to try and scratch my face off.

I heard Kakashi sigh through the microphone chip thingy we were using to communicate. "This isn't what I had in mind for a _team _mission."

We all got together and right then, the cat managed to swipe my hand with it's claws. I hissed in pain and threw it in the air. Naruto managed to catch it and squeeze it to death. The cat screeched and started clawing Naruto to death. I glared at it while sucking on my bloody finger. I dislike cats.

"Lost pet, Tora, captured. Mission accomplished," Kakashi said.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?! I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled.

"YEAH! SCREW THE CATS! DOWN WITH THE KITTIES!" I yelled agreeing with Naruto making Kakashi's ears explode.

* * *

"Now then, for Squad 7's next mission, we have several available tasks. Among them is babysitt-"

"Okay, I am not sitting on anyone's baby nor am I going to be anyone's personal slave in the art of picking potatoes," I said interrupting the Hokage. What? I refuse! I knew exactly what he was gonna say. Babysitting, help pick potatoes, or help people go shopping.

"Yeah! I wanna go on a real mission!" Naruto whined crossing his arms in an 'X' formation. "Something challenging and exciting! Not this little kid stuff!" Sasuke's face showed agreement while Sakura's just showed annoyance. Kakshi sighed.

"How dare you! You're just some brand new genin with no experience!" Iruka yelled.

"And we can't _get_ experience unless we _actually_ experience something! What we're doing right now, is community service. 'Cause apparently to you people, babysitting a kid will help me improve my ass-whoopin' skills," I said sarcastically.

"Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself!" Iruka said.

"Are you serious?! Babysitting isn't a mission! It's just a stupid cho-" he was cut off as he was punched to the ground by Kakashi making him shut up. "Will you put a lid on it?"

I groaned started tuning everything out with my music. The same old Hokage lecturing us. Hey! We were gonna do the mission anyway, why waste my time listening to their rant?

The song ended as I tune back in again.

"-ive you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey," the Hokage said.

"Really?" Naruto asked with his eyes shining. "Yes! Who?! Who?! Is it a princess?! Or a councilor?!"

"I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor," the Hokage ordered.

We all turned to face the door as it slowly opened. Instantly, the room flooded with the terrible odor of alcohol as an old drunk guy entered the room, known as Tazuna. My nose picked up the scent as I started coughing and gagging.

"Hey? What it this? A bunch of snot nosed brats?" Tazuna asked.

I continued coughing. "Oh my god. *cough* It smells like STDs!" I said gagging. As you can probably tell by now, I hate alcohol and am strongly against it. I ignored the weird looks I got from that comment. No, I do not actually know what STDs smell like if that's what you're wondering. It's just that... he just fits the image so well.

"And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face. Do really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?" Tazuna asked with a drunk look.

"Who's the little guy with the idiotic look on their face?" Naruto started laughing. We all lined up side by side. Sasuke was the tallest, then Sakura, Naruto, and then they all turned to look at me.

It's true. I was the shortest one on my team. Even with my one inch shoes on, I'm still only up to Naruto's ears. Therefor, I always have to look up at people when I speak.

I scowl, my face turning into a deadly glare. "Does it _look _like I'm the _guy_ with the idiotic look on my face?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice and a deadly aura emitting from me. I think I might be bi-polar peoplez... EITHER WAY, I'M STILL A SEXY MOFO!

We all turned to Naruto. He blinked. Once, twice. His goofy grin turns into a scowl. "I'LL DEMOLISH YOU!" he said charging at Tazuna only to be held back by Kakashi.

"And you, little girl with the attitude, did something crawl up your pretty little ass and die? You're so short, you could bungee jump off the curb!" Tazuna sneered.

I grow an anime vein. Man, I hate this guy. "...You're the reason why god created the middle finger..." I stated calmly causing Naruto to snicker and Kakashi to shoot me a look.

"Why you littl- *sigh* The name's Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life," he stated. Bastard...

* * *

It's so boooooorrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg! All we're doing is walking, and walking, and walking, and listening to Naruto complain. So, I put in my ear buds and started singing, annoying the heck outta everyone.

I was singing **Thrift Shop by Macklemore**. It's probably the only rap song that I like. Not really into rap that much.

"I'ma take it grandpa style! I'ma take it grandpa style! No for real, ask your grandpa. Can I have his hand-me-downs?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Shush! This is my jam!" Lol. I always wanted to say that!

"Hn, well if you're gonna be singing, can you at least sing something _good_?" he asked in annoyance.

I look at him and then smirk. "Okay then." I took a huge breathe and then sang the best song I know as loud as I can. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Yes on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes... I know a son- OW!" I rubbed my head and glared at Sasuke while he smirked.

"What is it with you people and smacking me on the head?! I'm gonna be brain damaged because of y- OW!"

Now it was Tazuna who smacked me. He chuckled. "I can get use to this!" I glared at him.

Sasuke eyed my ipod... touch! "Hn. What is that anyway?"

"Music! Want one?" I asked holding out an ear bud.

He eyed it again. "What? It's not going to explode or anything, is it?"

"Haha, very funny. Wait, are you calling me a terrorist?!" I asked accusingly. He just smirked as he took the earbud and plopped it in his ear. I rolled my eyes and scrolled around on my ipod and picked some random song.

**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

Everything was going fine until I spotted a puddle. I knew where this was going. I looked up at the bright blue sky. Nope! No rain. I eyed it and looked at Kakashi. I saw him glance at it from the corner of his eye and then ignore it like it was nothing. Hm. Well I'm not gonna let a perfectly good puddle go to waste.

"Here, hold this," I took my ear bud out of my ear and gave everything to Sasuke. He looked confused for a second, but went back to his emo impression. Without another second, I ran over to the puddle and started splashing in it.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" I screamed as I was splashing. I wasn't one of those creepy screams but one of those playful screams of 'die'. Water splashed everywhere and soaked my shoes and feet.

Sasuke stared at me like I had mental issues. Well, he's not that far off. I looked at him and then I grinned. He looked at me confused until I splashed him with my splashiness, soaking his hair and clothes. Naruto and I burst out laughing and seeing Sasuke give us a life threatening glare, we started howling and laughing even louder.

His clothes slightly stuck to his body and showed off his toned body and not-too-buff muscles. If I wasn't laughing so hard, I would've stared. He may be an emo duck-butt who has no life, but he SERIOUSLY isn't that bad look. I blame the damn teenage _whore_mones.

He continued glaring at us and then did something very unexpected...he sneezed! Loud enough for everyone to hear.

"OH MY JESUS LORD FROM UP ABOVE. MAY GOD HELP YOU WITH THAT SNEEZE!" I yelled, bowing repeatedly as Naruto cackling from my actions. Sasuke twitched in anger.

Sakura looked at us with a pissed off expression. "Sasuke! How dare you do that to Sasuke! You both are nothing but low life idiots and what you would call an 'ass'," she said glaring at us and rushing to her dear Sasuke.

I turned to Naruto. "Did you hear that?" I asked him kind of shocked and wide-eyed. He looked at me with the same shocked face and nodded slightly.

We both stared at each other for a while until our faces broke into large grins.

"YEAH! ASSES FOR LIFE!"

"BELIEVE IT!" we both said high-fiving each other then laughing again.

Sasuke looked at us and gave up. He shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of us being 'complete morons'. I mean seriously?! Me?! A moron?! Oh whatever! He can go screw himself! I say he's just jealous.

With all the loud commission going on nobody noticed what was happening in the background. My ears perked up and I gasped. In a second, I whirl around quickly making me feel light-headed for a second. Two ninjas... came out of the puddle? Well, they just appeared and formed from the puddle. Bu- bu-... I thought I killed the damn puddle! What the hell man?!

Both of them suddenly wrapped Kakashi in sharp chains and yanked it hard, cutting 'Kakashi' into pieces. Everyone gasped. Sakura was horrified and Naruto was speechless. His pretty cerulean blue eyes were wide open as he stared at the shocking scene that had taken place in front of him, not noticing the ninjas appear behind him.

They let out a sick laugh. "Now it's your turn..." they said lunging at him, chains ready to rip him to pieces. In a snap, I appeared between them and punched them both into a tree while Sasuke managed to pin their chains down. They were stuck and struggled to break free from their own chains. Eventually, they broke free and made a run for Sakura and Tazuna.

I sprinted and got there before them, standing defensively in front of them getting ready for a good fight. My eyes narrowed as I as I aimed a kick at their face. But being the jack-ass Sasuke is, he just had to be the showoff and hero. He suddenly appeared defensively in front of me ready to lunge at the enemy.

Too late. My kick was already headed that way. My kick was fast and powerful. It was headed straight towards the enemy. But Sasuke got in the way. So I ended up kicking him in the back making him fly into both of the ninja. Such an idiot. That is why you do not get in the way of my kicks.

"SASUKE!" I heard Sakura cry.

With that scene, Kakashi decided it was a good time to show up and save the day. They were beaten and lifted from the ground, and were pinned in the arms of Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei! You're alive!" Sakura yelled relieved. While Sasuke glared, not being able to finish his fight.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused. "But he was..." He glanced over to where Kakashi was supposedly cut to pieces and died to see it was just a pile of wood. "He... used the replacement jutsu?" Naruto said still confused.

Kakashi turned his head to look at Naruto. "Naruto, sorry I didn't help you sooner. I didn't know you would freeze up like that." He said before walking towards us. If you listen closely, you could hear Tazuna sigh in relief in the background.

"Good job Sasuke, Evelyn, very smooth, even though you kicked you're own teammate in the back..." Sasuke glared at me for that. It was his own damn fault for getting in the way! "...You too Sakura," Kakashi finished.

What the hell did Sakura do?! She just stood there holding a flippin' kunai. What the heck!

Naruto just stood there in a daze, probably scolding himself for freezing up like he did. Sasuke slowly walked up to him and faced him. "You're not hurt are you? Scaredy-cat," he smirked taunting poor Naruto. Naruto may have acted like a scaredy-cat, but Sasuke kind of acts like a dumb dog... Naruto got mad and was about to lunge at him, until Kakashi interrupted.

"Naruto! Stand still! Those ninja have poison in their claws. We need to get it out of you, quickly. It's in your blood now, so don't move. That spreads the poison," Kakashi stated calmly. Naruto finally noticed it and was flippin' out.

"By the way, Mr. Tazuna," Kakashi said getting his attention. I smirked. "He's gonna get it nooowwww~" I sang in my head happily.

Kakashi tied the rouge ninja to a tree and continued. "Those ninja are chunin from the village of the mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice." Kakashi continued his explanation and blah blah blah.

Here. This is how it basically went down in my mind:

**_Ninja:_**_ OMG. How did you know?!_

_**Kakashi:**__ No rain but there's puddle._

_**Tazuna:**__ Why you be bastard and let genin fight?_

_**Kakashi:**__ So I could watch and learn. You were their target weren't you. WHY THEY AFTER YOU?! WHY YOU LIE TO ME?!_

_**Tazuna:**__ MISSION TOO EXPENSIVE! NOT NINE NINETY NINE $9.99, NOT FIFTEEN NINETY NINE $15.99, BUT FORTY NINE NINETY NINE $45.99!_

_**Kakashi:**__ YOU LIE! WE LEAVE!_

_**Tazuna:**__ NO! YOU NO LEAVE! _

_**Kakashi:**__ YES WE LEAVE!_

_**Tazuna:**__ NO! BE NICE NINJA STAY!_

Greaaaaaaaat. So now we have a bunch of serial killers after us. Or more specifically, Tazuna. We were just the bonus they're trying to kill. More money!

They then started arguing about whether or not they should continue the mission or go back to the village or not to get Naruto treated from the poison while Sakura started complaining how we should give up on the mission cuz it was too 'hard'. Eventually, Kakashi decided that we should go back to the village to cure Naruto. Naruto got mad and stabbed himself and gave a speech about him not giving up.

I stare at him. " Naruto... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! THAT WAS COOL AND EVERYTHING BUT YOU DON'T GO AROUND STABBING YOURSELF!"

"She's right, if you lose anymore blood, you will die," Kakashi said sweat dropped.

Naruto looked down at his hand and then started flipping out. "AHHHHHH! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE LIKE THIS!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T STAB YOUR ALREADY BLEEDING HANG WITH A KUNAI! NOW SHUT UP AND DON'T MOVE!" That shut him up. He pouted and stayed still as I took some bandages from Kakashi and began wrapping up the wound. I looked at it and noticed something. It was healing rapidly at an inhuman pace. It was completely fine! If I didn't already know that it was because he had a fox stuffed inside of him, I would totally be flippin' out right now.

Naruto looked at me worriedly. I looked at the now bandaged wound. "Don't worry, you're good," I assured him as he let out a relieved sigh. I smiled.

Sasuke comes up to me from behind. I turn around and looked at him. He looked at me and then glanced to Naruto's hand. "Dope..." he mumbled.

"This is a sign of jealousy..." I said.

"What are you talk? I'm not jealous," he stated.

"Suuuuuure. Don't be jelly."

"I'm what?"

"Don't be jelly bro, don't be jelly."

He rolled his eyes, grunted, and then kept walking. Then after a couple of steps, he turned around and smirked, holding up my iPod. My eyes widened and I chased after him. His smirk grew as he ran off with me not so far behind him throwing random objects at him.

Everyone else following slowly behind us.

Huh. I guess were are continuing the mission. And so we were off!

* * *

**Me sowwy for not updating last week. Or the week before that. But I have some good excuses!**

**1) Stupid social life getting in the way.**

**2) Was busy.**

**3) Had a lot of school work to do and I am a lazy person. So that doesn't work out to well.**

**4) Had this Portfolio Poetry Project thingy where I had to make up like 20 flippin' poems plus interpret them.**

**5) Algebra 1 EOC. If you don't know what it is, then look it up.**

**6) Europe test in Civics. The teacher made us learn all the countries in Europe and then when we took the actual test, we only had to identify 15 countries and where they were located. Such an ass...**

**7) I was lazy. I have come to appreciate sleep more these days...**

**Again. I am really sorry. For that and if the chapter was sucky. I had to update something! But besides that, chapter 11 is done! Yay! Plz vote! Comment! Byee guyz!**


End file.
